


Special Forces Unit

by CelticDaughter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticDaughter/pseuds/CelticDaughter
Summary: CLEXA Modern AU Clarke is a well-known surgeon and Lexa is Lieutenant of her unit in the special forces, they met thanks to their extended families (their friends) and are friends since. They are friends, but they also are into each other. everyone notices but them until... Minor Linctavia and Ranya. *FEMSLASH*





	Special Forces Unit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kali_93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_93/gifts).



> A/N: Hey everyone! This is something I wrote as a gift to my best friend...
> 
> It does contain smut (about three scenes) a lot of fluff and one of the best OTPs ever.
> 
> LESBIAN SMUT, don't like, don't read!
> 
> I hope You like it, enjoy!
> 
> Please, comment and leave kudos!
> 
> ;3

"Agent _Woods, report,"_  she said through the radio after hearing shooting inside the building.

 _"Suspect down,"_  came the answer a moment later.  _"We're heading out."_

She saw the officers step out, one being half carried out by his partner.

"Skrish ( _Shit_ )."

"Okteivia is going to kill us." Her partner mused in a low voice.

"O is nothing near Indra."

"Oh, I know. I'm trying not to think of her."

They approached the group grimacing, the amount of blood on the officer's uniform making clear it wasn't a life/death situation. But still.

"Heda" They greeted her when they came into hearing range. She nodded and accompanied as they moved to an ambulance.

"Adigas, report."

"The target opened fire at us as she noticed us, Woods got hit while approaching her." The man carrying the shot officer straightened his back after handing his partner to the paramedic before answering. "Nia went down shortly after. Strikon Aden did it." He motioned to the newest addition to the division. She had trained him herself.

"Onya, get someone to get her out of there. We need to get this idiot to the hospital."

"Sha ( _yes_ )."

"What the fuck, Linc?" She turned her attention towards the hurt colleague and looked him in the eyes.

"Moba ( _sorry_ ), Lexa." He winced as he sat up to look at her more easily. His hand putting pressure on the wound as the paramedic had instructed.

"Now, keep your apologies to your girlfriend." She said, smirking.

"She's gonna kill me…"

"May we meet again" She laughed, "Indra might kill me and An too…" He gave her a small smile, "Ready to go?" he nodded.

"Hey, I'll meet you there. Called O?" Anya reached them as Lexa informed the paramedic they were ready.

"Nope" Lexa laughed. "She'll only get there barking at us sooner." Her partner nodded and Lincoln grimaced a bit.

They got to the hospital quickly, Lincoln grimacing every time the car shook too much. Lexa made sure to accompany the paramedic into the building.

A nurse she knew well came closer to them, "Lexa, Lincoln. I'll page mini Griffin."

"Jackson" Lexa smiled at the nickname the nurse stuck to ever since her friend decided to follow her mother's steps and be a doctor. "Thank you." The wounded man simply nodded and he immediately got wheeled into a room.

About fifteen minutes later, the blonde doctor hurried into the room.

"Lex? What happened? Are you ok?" The panic was clear in her voice.

"The injured here is the other Woods, Griff…" Lincoln said in an amused voice.

Lexa stepped into Clarke's personal space and hugged her, knowing the blonde had probably freaked when she saw the admittance paperwork.

"I'm gonna kill Jackson." The doctor scowled. And Lexa looked at her questioningly. "He paged your surname and the number of the room no Mr., I all but ran here all the way from the On-call." She sighed. "What happened?" She moved to look at the bald man's wound.

"Trikru was on a task, the last one to take down the Azgeda-" Lexa began.

"That's the organization you guys have been trying to shut down for a while, right?"

"Sha, the Queen opened fire as we approached and I didn't have time to get completely out of the way…" Lincoln finished the explanation and motioned to the bullet hole on his hip.

"Is she dead?" Clarke asked to Lexa's surprise.

"Sha, shot by Aden." She answered.

"Good, I really don't want O in jail because you couldn't keep yourselves away from harm," Clarke smirked.

"Speaking of her…" Lincoln began.

"No, you get to call her." The blonde laughed at her friends grimace. "She's gonna kill you two."

At that moment Anya entered the room carrying a cup holder with four take-out cups and a paper bag. "Hey, he good?"

"He's dead." Clarke laughed. She finished examining the wound and looked up seriously. "Linc, the bullet is lodged on your hipbone. You'll need to go to surgery. You are lucky it didn't get any important vein. Why don't you call O and let her know where you are? I'll arrange everything for you to go to surgery in about two hours." The bald men sighted but nodded anyway.

Lexa handed him his phone and smiled apologetically at him. She caught two of the cups from the holder and offered one to Clarke who took it gladly.

"Hey! I'm the injured one here! Don't I get one?"

"Make the call and you can get yours." Lexa looked at him stoically.

Clarke excused herself after finishing her coffee and one of the bagels Anya had brought them, Octavia had insisted on talking to her and she promised to make sure everything would go smoothly. "You are so dead!" She said as she left the room, laughing.

Anya and Lexa made sure to try to distract the man from the wait.

"Hey! What the fuck? You could have at least called the Tek girl and let her know something happened!" The two partners almost jumped at how the other woman entered the room.

"Moba," Anya said.

"Oooh, Linc! Did An just apologize?" Lexa teased.

"I think she did but I could be hearing things, because of the painkillers…"

"An, you are so far gone!" Lexa laughed.

"Shof op!" ( _shut up_ ) The older brunette was blushing.

Raven moved to kiss her girlfriend.

"If it helps, Rae is just as bad," Clarke said smirking as she entered the room, now without her coat. "Mom will perform the surgery. I just got out of a 24-on-call, I'm rotten."

"Better, I wasn't really up to being opened by you, Princess."

"I'll have you known that I'd be your best option" Clarke feigned offense but the mirth in his eyes was obvious, she knew he was fooling around.

"WERE ARE THOSE FUCKING TRIKRU?" They heard the shout even with the door closed.

"Ooh, that's gonna be gold!" Raven laughed, knowing her best friend was about to make a scene. Lexa and Anya held their stances, preparing themselves.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIUS?" The last integrant of their group strode into the room, glaring at her boyfriend and his cousins - and work unit. Lexa and Anya kept their stoic masks while Lincoln gave her a lopsided smile.

"O, you are at a hospital. If you keep screaming, Mom of some other doc will kick you out." Clarke said calmly, she and Raven reaching her arms and trying to calm her a little. The blonde knew their friend was worried sick since the moment she received Lincoln's call. "Linc is gonna be fine, it's not a serious injury. The surgery is only to remove the bullet and Mom's going to perform it." She added with a soothing voice, one she used with the families of her patients.

Octavia took a deep breath and seemed to be much calmer. She shot another glare towards the two Woods women and got closer to Lincoln. A loud slap followed by a yelp was heard in the room. "Why can't you keep yourself from hurting when I'm not with you?"

"Why weren't you, by the way?" Clarke was the only one in the group that didn't work with law enforcement - or in their special forces unit (she only was included because she and the two younger girls were childhood best friends). Her recently arrived friend was usually her girlfriend's partner on-field operations as far as she had known. The blonde noticed her friend blush.

"Okteivia got suspended because she almost killed a strikon ( _young one_ )," Lexa informed smirking.

"She was throwing herself on Linc!" Octavia defended herself.

"I'm pretty sure all the newbies of the unit will stay clear from both…" Anya offered.

"Tsk, I should have thought of doing it…" Raven mumbled.

"Onya puts enough fear on the rest of the unit for them to get too close." Lexa laughed.

"You are worse, Leksa," Anya smirks.

"Uh?" Clarke looks at them questioningly.

"I believe the only ones capable of talking to The Commander normally are in this room. And that's because O and I don't really give a fuck and those two are family." Raven offers.

"There's Indra too," Anya adds.

"Heda's famous for her no-nonsense act all over the law enforcement department so normally everyone who gets to the unit already fears her." Octavia smiled.

"So Clarke is Heda here," Jackson said after hearing what the brunette said.

"Yeah, Clarke is Wanheda," Anya said seriously.

"What?" The nurse asked. "Whatever, this code language of yours is too weird. Mr. Woods, I'm here to prepare you for the surgery but I have to make some exams first as Dr. Griffin needs some images for the surgery. I'm sorry but I have to take you from their company." He smiled apologetically and began helping the bald officer to sit in a wheelchair.

After they left the room, Clarke looked between her friends. "Wanheda?"

"Commander of death" Lexa stated in a low voice but the pride was clear to Anya.

"You saved a lot of officers here, Klark." Anya offered.

"You are saying I have a code-name at your unit?" the blonde asked awestruck.

"At the entire division, actually…" Raven smiled proudly.

"Wow!"

The door opened and in came an older version of Clarke (in some aspects). "Clarke, you should be home, resting."

"I'll go after the surgery, I promise. I just want to be here for them." She motioned to the rest of the group. Her mother nodded and explained everything was going to happen in greater detail. Clarke already knew all that but the explanation tended to ease everyone's nerves. Abby excused herself but insisted that Clarke should at least rest a little while they waited. The room had Lincoln's bed, a couch (that was currently occupied by Anya and Raven), three armchairs (one of them was by the hospital bed), and a small table. Clarke wouldn't ever confess to anyone but she was feeling her energy approaching an end so she took her mother's suggestion and curled up in one of the armchairs. She was out in less than a minute. The surgery would take two hours at most, she had time. Unknown to her, her friends (specially Lexa) looked at her kindly, there were few moments they were able to see a relaxed Clarke. She was always into something. If she wasn't on duty, she was probably worrying about one or two patients. Octavia looked away from her blonde friend and caught the way Lexa was staring at her friend.

"When are you telling her?" She whispered to the brunette as she crouched by her side, startling her.

"Tell who? What?" Lexa seemed confused.

"Seriously, Leksa?" Anya sent her a short glare.

"Tell the princess you like her." Octavia provided.

"I don't, not that way. She's my friend. My best friend."

"She could also be your girlfriend, commander heart eyes…" Raven offered, smirking.

"Leave it, ok? I'm going to grab something to eat. Anyone wants something?" Lexa strode to the door.

"You are going to buy Clarke something to eat when she wakes up, right?" Raven asked with a knowing look. "Gods, she whipped and they aren't even dating!" she added as Lexa angrily (and careful not to wake Clarke) got out of the room.

An hour and twenty minutes later, Lexa walked back in.

"Where did you go that took you so long?" Raven asked. "Ooooh! Burgers!"

"We would hope that after five fucking years ordering the same fucking thing they would get the right order. But nooo!" Lexa strode to the table, clearly annoyed and placed all the takeout bags on it before fishing the two bottles of coke she had placed inside her backpack (Anya had taken her stuff from the headquarters and dropped everything on the trunk of her car - Lexa had borrowed it to go food-buying).

"I smell greasy food…" Clarke mumbled half asleep.

"Right on time, princess!" Raven smiled at her friend.

"I hate that nickname." The blonde groaned.

"Your usual, Klark" Lexa took one of the bags back from the table and handed it to the blonde.

"Double-"

"Doubled cheese and spiced fries. Who do you think I am?" Lexa asked teasingly.

"Her whipped girlfriend," Raven commented right next to the brunette in a low voice (in a way the blonde didn't even notice the tease) and earned a death glare.

Lexa handled four solo cups to Octavia, who quickly passed on after taking one to herself, and served coke to everyone.

"So, how was your day? Besides the Ice Queen's death?" Clarke asked after all of them got comfortable again (Octavia had dragged the chair from the bed to sit next to them) and she had munched enough of her food to placate her hungry.

Lexa shrugged, "We managed to arrest Ontari, the bitch's seken. Her son helped us giving away their location so he's under protection until we are able to take everyone down."

"So you are saying your unit basically wrapped another mission." Clarke smiled. "And you shrug as if it's nothing."

"It's our job." The brunette shrugged again.

"And that's still awesome. Congratulations!"

"How was yours?" Lexa shot the question back to Clarke.

"Stressful, Draining. Two car accidents nearby today, four new patients with broken bones and some deep cuts; some useless cops opened fire in the middle of the street so about five stray bullet victims. And those were the new cases." She sighed. "I've kind of been on my feet since I walked out of the On-call twelve hour ago."

"I've read, trained and argued with Bell," Octavia said after offering support to Clarke with a shoulder squeeze.

"So you were bored to death," Raven stated.

"Yeah" Octavia grinned. "You were their Tek support, right?"

"Mostly, after Linc said the bitch was down I got to my lab."

Jackson entered the room in a hurry. "We are bringing him to the room. He's still recovering from the anesthesia but he's conscious." He nodded to them and hurried out.

"I think he's overworked," Clarke said worriedly.

"Look who's talking…" Raven sing-sang.

After Lincoln was back in the room and they all teased him for getting shot during the only operation he was on his own for the last five years, Raven and Anya excused themselves and left the room discussing where they would spend the night (Raven's or Anya's) and Clarke partly sleepwalked out the door, being followed by an amused Lexa (who had offered to take her home). Octavia would obviously spend the night with the newly patched up Lincoln.

Lexa pulled up Clarke's car on her driveway and tried to wake the blonde up. There were no other cars there, which meant none of her roomies were there. Obviously, since they were Raven and O. It also meant she would be spending the night there as she shared an apartment with Anya and Linc and those girls knew how to be loud as fuck. Giving up trying to wake the seemingly dead Clarke, she got out of the car, unlocked the front door so she could do this in one go and went back to the car (this time going to Clarke's door) and gently picked the woman up, carrying her into the house. She laid the blonde on the couch and left to get their things out of the car.

"Hey…" Lexa heard from the couch as she entered carrying three backpacks and one medical suite case along with her jacket and Clarke's coat. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I swear I tried." She answered rolling her eyes.

"You staying?" She simply nodded already over the usual pleasantries of asking if she could. "Rae and An are staying at yours, right?" Another nod "And I'm stating the obvious." Yet another one. "Sassy"

Lexa dropped everything on the floor, not really caring about any of it.

"What time do you get back?" She asked, knowing the blonde had a crazy schedule.

"Free day." Clarke smiled. "A forced one if I'm being honest."

"All of them are, Klark."

"The injured don't rest." The blonde answered, liking (as always) the way her name rolled out of the brunette's mouth. "You?"

"Same, since we basically wrapped the case Indra got most of us three free days to rest while the yongon go after the rest."

"Congratulations again..." Clarke said yawning.

"Let's get you to bed." Lexa chuckled amused by the blonde's sleepiness and picked her up again, knowing that if she didn't the doctor would simply stay on the couch. Clarke's arms instinctively wrapped around her neck and she smiled at the familiarity (maybe too much but that was how they were, she thought).

"I should change, I smell like hospital…" Clarke mumbled.

"I can't disagree, honestly…" Lexa smirked and earned a light swap on her arm.

"Jerk. Let me down." She began walking towards the adjacent room. "As if you weren't smelly…"

"Don't sleep in there, Klark."

The blonde quickly flicked her finger at her before entering the bathroom. Lexa decided she had to shower too since she had been on duty the whole fucking day, she actually could feel her muscles tense. Yes, a warm shower was in order. She fished her sleeping clothes from Clarke's wardrobe and a towel from the common use cabinet and went to the common bathroom.

Lexa felt the warm water slowly relax her, washing her from the day and honestly from the case her team had been working on for so long. The absurd amount of time it took them to take that organization down had her quite impatient so when the Queen had been ratted she had no doubt and in a day they had the plan down and managed to take her (and that crazy right hand of hers) down. She obviously didn't like the fact that it also made one of hers get to the ER but at least it wasn't too serious. He was okay but she still had to talk to his mother and that wouldn't be pleasurable, Indra would make sure to get her squirming even if she wasn't at fault. Honestly, she and Anya had parted from the rest of the group when they saw Ontari bolt in a different direction. They had just locked her on the car when they heard the shotgun. Her blood had frozen. Her mind returned to where she was and she let the water wash her anguish. With a sigh, she turned the water off and stepped out, drying herself.

Clarke had been doing the exact same process under the water jet. Car accidents always had her almost regretting her working branch. Being a trauma surgeon and an ER doctor was ruthless, she loved her work (and she knew she overworked herself) but sometimes she questioned herself if she would be happier if she pursued her more artistic side. Drawing was one of her passions, painting too. It was her way of really relaxing most of the time. She had been working almost nonstop for three days and when the Hospital Chief noticed she was basically always there, he said the hospital had other doctors and that she had to rest and gave her a day or two off, saying they would call if she was needed. When the message from Jackson arrived she had just dropped her body on one of the beds to wait for her shift to end so she could go home. The whole way to the room Lexa was in with Lincoln and Anya, images of the worst possible reasons for them to be there came into her mind. She had received a message from Raven, O, and Lexa informing her that they were going o field (something she made the first two promise they would when they began going to the academy and later the same promise was made by Lexa after only two weeks they had known each other) so them being admitted to the hospital only meant something had gone wrong. She didn't want to admit it, but the possibility of Lexa being hurt made her freakout and forget that their team had other two Woods. Those three were absolutely reckless, honestly. The codename she had just discovered she had come into mind and she sighed, obviously it was a cool one but it also made her realize she had saved far more police lives than she thought she would ever need to. Wanheda… She sighed and began drying herself. She left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her body, she had forgotten to get her pajamas. She heard footsteps coming back to the room as she was pulling one of her oversized t-shirts over her head, her usual sleeping outfit was a large shirt and underwear (sometimes she wore shorts but it was really rare). She willed herself not to turn around too quickly, not wanting to rat her eagerness to see her best friend on her sleepwear (basically the same as hers).

"Uhh, my toothbrush is here, right? I didn't bring one." Lexa asked, her voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, the green one" Clarke motioned to the bathroom. She felt her mouth getting dry when she looked at her friend. The Arkadia Uni shirt Lexa was wearing had been actually hers, the brunette had claimed as hers after she had slept on it for the second time. She had said it was perfectly wore-off to be her sleepwear for when she was there. There were a few clothes that belonged to the brunette in her wardrobe too (some shirts she wore when she was alone at home) and she had claimed a shirt from Lexa's sleepwear too (she too needed something to wear when she was at her house, after all), an academy one - apparently purposefully oversized. A yawn made her get back into reality, feeling her eyes begin to shut.

"I'll crash on the couch…" Lexa informed, not wanting to disrupt the blonde's sleep.

"Nonsense, Perfectly big bed here." Clarke shook her head. To be honest, she had yearned for it since she asked if Lexa would spend the night there. The brunette nodded as she entered the bathroom to brush her teeth. She got to bed but stayed awake, waiting for Lexa to get there too. She scrolled on her Instagram feed and decided to update her account. She quickly took a photo of part of her legs on the bed with 'Finally time to rest after a busy day on the ER… ;) #getbetterLinc' as caption. She heard Lexa's phone ping right after she pressed the post button and her laugh as she saw the photo.

"Thank the gods your feet aren't weird." She heard the brunette joke.

"Right?" She smiled to herself, not really minding her wish to be able to post their entangled legs instead of only her own. "Why are you taking so long, Lex? Sleep." She wouldn't admit to anyone, not even to herself, but she whined.

"Relax, sleepyhead. Be right there." Lexa smiled to herself and made her way to the bed they would be sharing. She thanked every possible existing god that Clarke was focused on her phone because she couldn't refrain herself from inhaling deeply after taking in her friend's (crush, who was she kidding?) body. She swallowed nothing and settled by her side.

Lexa was the first to wake up. It wasn't exactly news, she was used to it. The blonde liked to sleep and she was usually sleep-deprived because of her job. They were entangled, she felt her face warming. They didn't sleep like that but Clarke's warmth against her back made her feel home. Okay, maybe she was had to admit to herself that she liked her as more than a friend but she didn't want to risk. Their friendship was way too important to her after a little more than six years knowing each other. Her crush had been there ever since she first saw her if she was being honest to herself and obviously her cousins laughed at her lack of capability of making a move from start and later at her fear of ruining everything. Even Raven and Octavia had caught on her infatuation over the blonde (obviously something not so hard to do). Why she didn't say or do anything? Earlier she was absolutely incapable of forming an intelligent form of communication with the Med resident than they had developed a deep friendship she honest to God didn't want to put at risk. She obviously tried to get over it but any of the girls that she got involved with (3 along the years) ended things with the same justifications: she was too dedicated to her job, leaving almost no time for any other thing, and her awkward (in their words) relationship with Clarke. Well, maybe she didn't really put effort on the relationship with those girls. Lexa sighed and carefully disentangled herself from the blonde, heading to the bathroom for freshen up and then to the kitchen as her stomach growled.

Clarke woke up to an empty bed and sighed. She faintly remembered being entangled to Lexa and the memory made her blush a bit, a small unconscious smile appeared on her lips. She stretched and patted her way to where she was sure the other woman was after brushing her teeth and washing her face. As soon as she crossed the doorframe of her bedroom, she smelled bacon, eggs, and coffee.

"Hey! I woke you up?" Lexa smiled at Clarke, finding adorable how the woman stiffened a yawn and shook her head.

"Nah" The blonde managed to say after the involuntary yawn. The brunette got up from where she was sat by the counter and re-entered the kitchen, coming back with a mug full of coffee and a plate filled with bacon, egg and two toasts. Clarke gladly took the mug from her and sighed after taking a sip. "Why are you up so early?"

"Klark, It's 11 am." Lexa laughed. "You didn't even look at the clock, right?" Gods, she was doomed, everything the blonde did make her fall for her even more.

"Oh…" Clarke felt her face get warm. "Nope. You know me on days off, Lex!"

The brunette couldn't help but snicker. She smiled fondly at her friend and refocused on her own breakfast as the blonde sat by her side to eat. If she was to think about it, it was all too domestic. Anyone who entered the house now, seeing both of them clad only on shirts and snickers, probably would see a couple. She blushed at the thought and focused more intendedly on the food in front of her.

"Netflix?" Clarke asked as she finished eating and got their plates and mugs to wash them. That was their usual routine when their off days coincided - breakfast made by one of them (usually Lexa), Netflix and take out. They would stay cuddled on the couch, picking up on the shows they watched together (not that they had any they watched alone). Lexa simply nodded, automatically going back to the bedroom and getting two shorts so they wouldn't need to run inside to get their food later. Her phone pinged at the same time as Clarke's. Octavia updating them about Lincoln's state. "Wanna visit him by the end of the day?" Clarke shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure, but what about the visiting hours?"

"Oh, please. You will be with me. No one will say a thing." Clarke laughed, reaching the living room at the same time as Lexa "Well, maybe Kane. He almost kicked me out of the hospital yesterday saying I should get some rest and said I'm forbidden to place a foot there until after tomorrow, apparently. But it was before Linc and he won't keep me from visiting my friend." She smirked. She loves to challenge his authority, especially because he had been a friend of the family for basically forever and (more recently) became her mother's boyfriend. He dad had died when she had just finished high-school and her mother had been alone ever since (until a year ago). Kane's presence was good and favored Clarke as her relationship with her mother had taken an upturn ever since they got together.

"I'll let them know then." Clarke's phone pinged after she sent the message and after only a minute they received three messages. One from O, acknowledging them, and two from Anya and Raven saying they would go visit at the same time.

"You'd think they would be still sleeping. Knowing those two, they didn't sleep until the sun raised." Clarke laughed after reading the messages. They settled in front of the television and Clarke chose the first series. A superhero Netflix original (they had so many shows to watch that they didn't even try to marathon it). "Ah, Claire just gave up trying to have a normal life! Being friends with superheroes ain't easy, girl! I feel you!"

"Klark?"

"What? You are heroes. And in my opinion, Trikru is a superhero group, like the Avengers!"

"Hardly, but I won't discuss this with you. We only do our jobs, Klark."

"Oh, come on-"

"Let's just watch the show, Klark."

"I like Jessica Jones. She's fucked up but still manages to do the right thing…"

Lexa simply nodded to it and decided to just focus on the TV, maybe Clarke would stop talking (she knew it wouldn't work). Her skin tingled and she felt her heart grow fond when she heard the blonde say she considered them (her) a hero. She smiled with pride inwardly. Lexa wouldn't ever admit to anyone but she was actually always trying to impress Clarke. The Blonde kept talking all along the next three episodes of different shows they watched.

"So, what is it gonna be? Indian, Chinese, Pizza…?" Clarke asked as the fourth episode came to an end.

"Chinese?"

"Okay, the usual?"

"Always."

Half an episode after, the food arrived and they sorted everything in front of them on the coffee table and sat on the floor to eat and resume watching it. Halfway through the next episode (of yet another show), Clarke leaned her head on her shoulder. She smiled and side-hugged her. They show ended and they stayed like that for a few more moments, enjoying the proximity. Lexa had been trying to build the courage to ask her out for about a month - not that she would admit it to anyone but herself - (it might have been Anya, Lincoln, Rae and O's work as they had been nagging her about it for about three months - since forever actually) and was currently debating if she should do it already. Her friends had convinced her that there was no way that Clarke would let this get in between their friendship or that she would hold it against her but the fear was there. She felt her mouth get dry by simply considering it.

"Want something to drink?" She asked instead, quietly. The blonde nodded. She got up and went to the kitchen. The first thing she did was gulp a whole cup of water to try to summon her courage. Fishing two beers, she moved back to the living room. It was now or never. "So, Klark…"

"Uhm?" She asked as she took the beer offered and opened it.

"I've been meaning to ask you-" She gulped. Shit. "Uh, are you seeing someone?" She asked quietly. She knew the answer, obviously.

"No…" Clarke looked at her curiously. Was she…? Certainly not. Lexa didn't see her like that, right? Right?

"Uh…" Lexa shuffled on her feet. Why didn't she sit before speaking? Now she was too nervous to do so and was afraid her legs would give up on her. "I… You…" She sighed. Focus. Shit. "So, I was thinking…" Clarke now was looking at her worriedly. Lexa took a deep breath, "Would you… Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Clarke looked at her in surprise. The blonde was absolutely awestruck, she never thought Lexa would ask her out. Or that she would be so nervous doing so. Obviously, her friends had been trying to convince her that Lexa did like her and to ask her out.

"But - but only if-if you want to." The blonde snapped out of the surprise induced trance because of the distressed note on Lexa's voice and realized she must have left her hanging. "Don't feel obligated…"

Clarke put the beer down and stood up, facing her. She smiled wholeheartedly. "Lex… Calm down…" She whispered. She took the untouched beer from Lexa's hand and put it next to her's. "Yes," She said, smiling widely.

"Wha-What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lex. I'd like to go on a date with you." Clarke smiled watching her words sink into Lexa.

In a few seconds, a smiling wide-eyed Lexa looked into her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Lexa, I've been gathering the courage I needed to ask you out… But you've beaten me."

"What?" Lexa began to feel ashamed of how little her vocabulary had suddenly become. For fucking sake, she repeated 'what' two times in less than 15 minutes. Clarke snickered at her lack of suitable response and hugged her.

"You heard me."

They stayed there, hugging and enjoying the moment. Their smiles never left their faces. Lexa closed her eyes and moved her head in a way she could hide her face on Clarke's hair. She nudged her nose closer to her neck and heard the blonde's sharp intake. With a small nudge from the other woman, Lexa moved a bit and looked into her eyes. Clarke's gaze moved south quickly and back to her eyes, in time to see the brunette's eyes move down too. They locked gazes. They wouldn't be able to pinpoint, if someone asked (and their friends did), who started the kiss. Clarke would say she was lost in deep forest green eyes and Lexa affirmed she was drowning in the deep blue ocean eyes. What really matters is that they came back to reality as their lips touched, no permission had been asked and they didn't notice each other's movements. The electricity they felt made them gasp but both leaned into the kiss at the same time (consciously this time), they kissed until the lack of air became a problem. Joined foreheads, shit eating grins, eyes locked surveying everything they didn't have words to explain. They stared at each other, completely lost in time. They were brought back to reality by Clarke's phone going off. They jumped in place, not really willing to let go of each other.

"Rae," She said, looking at the screen. "Great fucking timing…" She grunted, making Lexa giggle. "Hey, Rae!" She answered the phone with a happier voice and putting it on speaker "You're on speaker."

"Hey, Clexa!" Both of them blushed, thinking about the most recent development.

"Hi, Raven…"

"I'm hurt, you don't sound excited at all to hear from me!" They heard Anya in the background telling her to hurry up. "Anyway, we were just thinking of going to the hospital now and figured we could call you to check if you wanted to go together."

They exchanged a look and Lexa shrugged and nodded.

"Sure" Clarke answered. "Are you coming here? Since it's kind of in your way…"

"Yeah."

"Be there in 20." They heard Anya shout.

"You heard that, right?"

"We'll be ready in 20 then," Lexa answered and ended the call. She (boldly - for her at least) leaned in and captured Clarke's lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, both of them surveying everything they had been feeling for the past years. "Klark…" she whispered against her lips, in a disbelieving voice.

"Lex" Clarke whispered in the same tone as the brunette nudged her nose with her's affectionately. With a soft peck on her lips, she stepped back. Lexa pulled at her waist to get her closer. "As much as I'd enjoy very much spending more time kissing those gorgeous lips of yours, we need to get ready or we won't hear the end of it." With one more kiss, she disentangled herself from Lexa and began walking towards her room. She stopped mid-step, went back to where the brunette was (starring at her and pouting) and took her hand effectively pulling Lexa behind her.

"Klark?"

"Your clean clothes are in my wardrobe. Don't freak out." The blonde laughed at the slight note of fear in the other's voice. "It will take at least one date for you to accomplish that, Heda."

Lexa's face became red, slowly the color took place on her ears too. "I-I…" She let her head hang "Jok!" She murmured.

"Relax." Clarke laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm still your best friend, nothing changed." She dismissed Lexa's mortification. "Except that now we can kiss…" She smiled cheekily at the other woman.

"Uhm, that's a great exception," Lexa smirked despite herself, Clarke nodded already choosing something to wear. "What are we going to say to them?" Lexa asked quietly, hugging the blonde from behind.

"I doubt we will have to given the fact you can't keep yourself from touching me…" Clarke smirked but held the brunette's hands in place, knowing she would try to play it cool. "I'm definitely not complaining, Lex." She added with a whisper.

"Good" Lexa kissed her jaw. After choosing her clothes, Clarke moved so Lexa could pick her's too. "I forgot that these jeans were here! I've been looking for them everywhere. An and I almost got into a fight because I kind of accused her of stealing them…" She laughed.

"I like these on you." Clarke offered and entered the bathroom to change.

Lexa stole one of the blonde's plaid shirts and found a black tank top on her bag to go under it and quickly changed on the common bathroom. She had just got out when her phone went off. Anya.

"We're here. You better be ready."

"Just a sec. We're on our way." She ended the call. "Klark! You ready? Those nomajokas (motherfuckers) are here already!" Lexa shouted, knowing the blonde was still in her room. She retrieved her wallet and waited for the other woman.

"I swear trigedasleng is the coolest language ever. Only your family and closest friends speak it, except for your unit, and it sounds great." Clarke says as she gets to the living room. Lexa looked her way and her jaw dropped. The blonde was wearing tight jeans, white tank top, and her favorite jacket. "Hey… Eyes up here." She laughed, not that she could say much, she was starring just as much as Lexa.

"Sorry… You look great, Klark." The brunette said, opening the door for Clarke. Both of them knew they had already made their friends wait too much. "So, we say nothing?" she asked to make sure, the blonde nodded. They both knew they wouldn't hear the end of it anyway, and with a look, they agreed to try to keep their actions the most usual possible (neither knew if they would be able). They heard a wolf whistle and knew Raven had seen them.

The trip to the hospital was short actually, but it became almost infinite as both of them were longing the other's touch. They shared glances, in hope that neither of their friends noticed. Anya stopped on Clarke's parking spot near the entrance and they calmly walked in. Five minutes after they entered it, they heard a male voice calling the doctor blonde.

"Clarke!" Kane walked seriously towards them. "What are you doing here? I thought I banned you from the hospital for two or three days."

"Director Kane! Good night. I'm just here to visit a friend, he was admitted after my shift and Mom operated him, I'm sure you know of whom I speak of, sir." She gave him a warm smile.

Kane looked at the group and visibly relaxed. "Oh Officer Woods, right?" They nodded. "Abby said she is shocked at his fast healing. I'll accompany you there to make sure no one get's in your way since the visiting hours are already gone."

"Sorry about that we got sidetracked by some errands we had to resolve." Anya justified.

"Clarke slept for most of the day, then-" Lexa began

"No problem. Being with the Griffins you basically have a free pass." He dismissed in a low voice. "And I know Clarke said you could come later."

"That means he doesn't want to cross my mother." Clarke murmured to Raven, who nodded snickering. "Thanks, Director."

"Here you are." He knocked and opened the door for them.

Entering the room they were faced with the couple inside kissing.

"Ugh! Straight people are disgusting!" Raven stage-whispered, making the group laugh.

"Hey, Woods boy! Feeling better I presume…" Clarke said, assuming her doctor voice.

"Hey, guys!" Lincoln greeted. "Doc Giff, are you here to discharge me? I feel brand new!"

"Hell no! You're mom's patient. Even I know better than to cross her about a patient. I might be Wanheda but I really don't want to test my commanding boundaries by crossing her." Only Lexa laughed but Clarke was sure it was only because she took pity.

"Bad joke" "Worse ever" "It's not even a pun!" "Come on, it wasn't that bad…" Anya, Octavia, Raven, and Lexa commented, Lincoln simply shook his head.

"Thank you, Lexa. But I do know it was really bad…" She laughs. "What I can do is translate whatever she told you in doc's language…" Clarke walks towards the bad and takes the clipboard on its footrest. "Woah, Linc! I might have to agree with mom on one thing… Your healing process is quite quick, I'd be shocked too if I hadn't treated the three of you so many times."

The door opened and Abby entered the room looking tired but not as much as Clarke had the day before. "Oh, Clarke, dear… Marcus told me you were here, I came to check on you and on your friend here."

"Hi, mom… I'm good, but Kane kicked me out of the ER and the hospital entirely for two days so I won't be back until after tomorrow…" Clarke smiled at her mother, handing her the clipboard. "Linc here was wondering when he will be allowed to go home. I think he's bored here." She smirked in his direction.

"He might be free by tomorrow, his healing pace is quick so I'm actually just keeping him here as a precaution," Abby informed everyone.

"That's a Woods treat. We tend to heal pretty fast." Anya offered while Lexa and Lincoln nodded.

"I see. Well, I have to go, have a good night. Oh, and Clarke, if you lot are thinking of getting something to eat, you can get some for Lincoln too. He's off the Hospital diet. Just keep him away from alcohol for another couple of days." Clarke nodded and hugged Abby before she left the room.

"So, anyone's hungry?" Lexa asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm thinking burgers," Lincoln suggested.

"We had it yesterday…" Raven fake groaned.

"I know. That's what makes me want it." Linc smiled.

"Sick people hold the right to choose, as always. Burgers it is. Same from yesterday, right?" Everyone nodded as Lexa asked the obvious question.

As she walks towards the door, Clarke calls her. "You are forgetting something." A quick silent exchange made Lexa walk to the blonde with a serious face. Clarke was trying to keep her face straight but Lexa was able to see the trace of a smirk on her lips. As she took one last step, getting into the blonde's personal space (that part wasn't really unusual) and kissed her deeply. Smiling into the kiss as they heard gasps. "Want some company?" Clarke asked quietly, ignoring their friends. Lexa simply nodded and took her hand in her's.

"Wait! Clarke!" Octavia shouted as the crossed the doorframe. "Lexa?"

They both walked to the exit, hand in hand, still ignoring their friends and smiling widely.

Clarke heard her mother's voice though, "Oh! Finally."

"Well done, Heda," Clarke smirked as they got to the car. She used the plaid to pull the brunette into another kiss as she leaned on the side of Anya's car.

"Uhm, thank you, Wanheda." Lexa broke the kiss and smiled. "We will face quite a questioning when we get back."

"Honestly I don't care." Lexa kissed Clarke at this.

"We should go. They took over an hour to make the order right yesterday." Lexa kissed the blonde's forehead. Clarke nodded and got in the car while Lexa held the door open for her.

As predicted, when they come back (again, almost an hour and a half later) they are greeted with their four friends and Abby and Kane (they didn't predict this one) sat, looking at the door. The couch was placed in a way that looked like they were going to be interrogated (and that was precisely what was going to happen). They exchanged a look, took a deep breath, placed all the food on the table and finally sat on the couch.

"Fucking finally!" "When the fuck did that happen?" "Does that mean you are a couple now?" "Way to go, Heda" "I'm happy for you." "Am I the only surprised here?" Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya (smirking), Abby and Kane spoke at once, ending up in a huge cacophony. Lexa held her hand up and silence fell on the room.

"Damn, she's good at this," Kane said under his breath.

"Come on, guys, if you really want us to understand whatever you said we need you to say it one a time." Clarke reasoned, holding Lexa's hand and smiling because from what she heard it wouldn't be so much of a questioning. "Mom, Kane?"

They looked at each other. Abby smiled, "I'm really deeply happy for you. I've seen it coming for years and honestly, it took you ages. And about Marcus question, I think I can answer. Yes, hun. You are the only one surprised here." She kissed his cheek apologetically.

"Uhm, O and An?" Lexa chose, knowing Octavia was Clarke's oldest friend and Anya had been on her life a bit longer than Lincoln so he would understand.

"Why does O get to go first?" Raven complains immediately.

"Clarke has known her for like forever, she kind of got dibs, babe," Anya explains to her disgruntled girlfriend her cousin's line of thought. "You don't see Linc complaining…"

"Oh, I am. In my mind, because I know Leksa's way of thinking."

"And we all know what you said, Rae," Clarke added, smiling at her friend.

"Okay." She said rolling her eyes.

Octavia jumps in as she sees the silence stretch a bit. "Now, I'll ask something everyone wants to know. If that question didn't pop into their minds yet, it would be the next one." She looks around smirking, knowing she had everyone's attention. "When and how the fuck did that (and she enticed the word motioning to the couple as one thing) happen?" Five heads moved together to nod and look at them both. Now it felt like a questioning session.

"That is kind of a whole story. Don't you all want to say whatever it is you want to before we tell you everything?" Lexa asked, blushing as she remembered 'the how'.

"What I'm going to say depends on that story," was Anya statement.

"I'm fine with that question." Raven smiled, noticing Lexa's blush.

"Mine should come after it anyway…" Lincoln smiled at them.

Abby and Kane simply motioned for them to continue.

"Well," Clarke began talking, retelling how they spent the morning and how a flustered and very cute ('Klark, I'm not cute!') Lexa managed to ask her out before she mustered the courage to do so. And Lexa told them about the hug and the first kiss and then about how their moment got interrupted by Ranya calling them.

"You mean you got to see The Commander all flustered and nervous?" Raven asked.

Clarke smiled and shrugged but nodded nonetheless.

"You saw it already, Rae. When they first met…"

"Oh, you are right! Men, that was fun to watch!"

"I bet it was worse. Leksa never really stumbled over her words. She only said some really dumb thing's, then." Anya smirked, knowing for sure how much worse it had gotten. She had seen Lexa talking for the first time with her first girlfriend it was painful.

"Gee, thanks, Onya!" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"It was cute."

"I'm not cute, Klark. I'm Heda." The brunette said seriously.

"Yes, you are. To me you are." Clarke answered equally seriously and kissed her nose, making her smile softly.

"Okay…" She said under her breath.

Raven made the sound of a whip with her mouth while Octavia shouted: "WHIPPED!", making everybody minus Lexa laugh. The brunette pouted and Clarke immediately stopped laughing, turning to her. The blonde brushed her thumbs on both Lexa's cheeks and kissed the pout softly, when it didn't make the pout vanish, she placed an absurd amount of small kisses into the pouting mouth until it dissolved into a small smile and by then Lexa had her hand behind Clarke's neck, pulling her closer into a deeper kiss. The kiss was so deep that they both moaned into it. The PDA earned them a few throat clearings, a "GROSS", a "HEY! MOMS IN THE ROOM", and a "FUCKIN CRIST, GET A ROOM!".

When they parted, Raven laughed and added: "They are together for least than 24 h and they manage to be sickeningly sweet and gross all the time!"

"Look who's talking!" Lexa said, holding Clarke who had moved to her lap during the kiss.

"What? Rae and I were never like this!"

"Clarke, do you remember when they first got together?"

"Ugh! Yeah, it was useless to even direct speech to them for two whole days because they were completely lost in their little world and I swear I heard Anya giggle at least three times over the first day! Anya giggled! I swear!" Clarke laughed at the indignant face of Lexa's cousin.

"Did not!"

"I saw it too…" Lexa agreed with the blonde. The other couple went to try support on Lincoln and Octavia.

"What? I won't say a word. I know how Linc and I were. And still are." Octavia shrugged and Lincoln simply nodded.

Raven and Any desperately tried Abby and Kane.

"Not better here. Clarke noticed we were together after we crossed sights while working. We were also obvious." Abby said, smiling softly at him.

"You still are, mom. It's endearing, actually." Clarke smiled at her mother and turned her attention back to their friends. "Now, Linc, you said you had a question…?"

"It's kind of dumb now since the answer is clear, but whatever. So, you are a couple now." He more stated than questioned.

Suddenly shy, Clarke hid her face on Lexa's neck and nuzzled. Lexa looked at the blonde's face. "If you are in…" she heard the doctor whisper against her skin.

Smiling, Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek, "I guess…"

"Fucking finally!" Raven exploded again punching the air. While the rest simply smiled and silently agreed with the excited tech woman.

"Can we eat now? Your small questioning came to an end already?" Lexa asked as she heard Clarke's stomach growl in sync with her's.

"I think our stomach monsters are chatting, babe." Clarke whisper joked, blushing as she realized she had actually said the endearing term that had been floating on her mind ever since the brunette had asked her out.

Lexa laughed and looked lovingly at her. She regretfully dislodged Clarke from her lap and got up to get their dinner. The orders were grouped by couples, so it was easy for her to find their paper bag. She took it and handled it to Clarke, heading back to the table. "We got your usual too…" She said as she handled a bag with two orders to Abby and Kane.

"You didn't need to-" Abby began, accepting the bag.

"Mom, I know that if I didn't bring you something you'd end up not having dinner."

With the next day came the date since Lexa asked Clarke before going home if she wanted to go out then. And as the afternoon passed, four extremely amused friends watched the two woman freak out and go through their respective wardrobes after the perfect outfit, something that would amaze the other while still casual enough for a first date.

"Lexa, calm the fuck down!" Anya shouted as she saw her cousin go through all her clothes for the third time. Lincoln was laying laughing on Lexa's bed as Abby had specifically told them he was not to walk around just yet unless to go to the bedroom (he had insisted he needed to help - not that he was - his cousin getting ready for their first date and made both of them carry him to her bedroom). As Lexa turned to glare at her she noticed her hastily putting her phone down.

"What were you doing?" Her glare got harder, not that it ever worked on Anya but it was worth a try… The other woman's phone pinged. "Anya…"

"What? It's Raven, telling me she misses me!" Lincoln's phone vibrated. Her glare moved to him momentarily.

"O asking me if I'm ok." But obviously, the fact that they did basically grow up together didn't go in their favor because Lexa was always able to tell when they were lying.

"Nice try. Why were you on your phone while you should be helping me?"

Anya's phone pinged again and Lexa snatched it from the other woman before she could prevent it.

> _From Skay Fanas ( sky sexy): 'Clarke is so freaking out…'_
> 
> _To Skay Fanas: 'Lexa is more than. She's running around the house, I've never seen her doing this.'_
> 
> _From Skay Fanas: 'Psyched Clarke for you. *attachment*' (a photo with Clarke in her pajamas obviously frantic looking at her clothes on her bed)_
> 
> _To Skay Fanas: '*attachment*'(a recent foto of Lexa with her back turned to the camera holding an armful of plaids and_ bottom-ups _, her wardrobe a complete mess)_
> 
> _From Skay Fanas: 'OMG, I never thought I'd live to see Heda nervous!'_

"ANYA!"

"We are friends with both of you. We definitely should be able to see you acting hectic, Lexy."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT"

"Calm down! It's just Clarke."

"Exactly, IT'S CLARKE!"

A flash goes out, snapping Lexa's attention to Lincoln who pushed the send button quickly and raised his hands. "Don't beat up the invalid!" His phone pinged.

"Nomajokas!" (motherfuckers)

> _To Ai Skai Gona ( my sky warrior): 'So, did you freak out on our first date?'_
> 
> _From Ai Skai Gona: 'Absolutely. Why? Is Lexa also flipping?'_
> 
> _To Ai Skai Gona: 'Ask Rae. She's got the proof'_
> 
> _From Ai Skai Gona: 'WOW!'_
> 
> _To Ai Skai Gona: 'SOS!'_
> 
> _To Ai Skai Gona: '*attachment*' (a photo of her, looking absolutely pissed, going through Anya's phone)_
> 
> _From Ai Skai Gona: 'Yu gonplei ste odon. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.' ( your fight is over. May we meet again.)_

Lexa's phone goes off right as she was trying to control herself and not murder her cousins. Clarke. Her face was completely red from the embarrassment of having their friends know she was nervous and freaking out but it got even worse at the thought of Clarke seeing those photos. She answered the phone, praying she didn't see them.

"At least now I know you are just as nervous as I am…" Was the first thing Clarke said.

"I really didn't want you to see me like this…" Lexa whined, glaring at her snickering cousins.

"Come on, Lex. They were actually giving each other reports… They are friends of both of us after all."

"You can't seriously not be mad at them. They are literally mocking us." Lexa sighed.

"Of course I am. I'm just calming you down so you don't murder your family. Rae just sent An a photo of me when I saw their texts if it makes it better for you." Anya's phone pinged and she recoiled as she saw the message.

"I think you just made An fear something. That's a first." Lexa laughed and looked at the photo her cousin was showing her. "You look pretty pissed. And hot, I must admit." She heard an embarrassed laugh on the other end. And Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks"

"Only stating the truth"

"Smooth."

"Only on the phone. I'll probably go back to a stuttering mess as soon as I see you in person." She smirked but knew it was absolutely true.

"Ok, see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Until then. Can't wait." She ended the call.

"And our cousin has game!" Anya exclaimed.

"Only over the phone, Onya. You heard her yourself…" Lincoln teased.

Lexa flipped the finger at them both.

"Now, go shower. I'll pick something for you to wear." Anya smiled warmly at Lexa who nodded and went towards her bathroom. She stopped at the door. "And I'll help this joka back to his room. Just go."

After bathing and forcing herself to relax a bit, Lexa went back to her bedroom, finding her wardrobe back in place (well, organized) and the outfit Anya chose laying over her bed. She smiled. Yes, it was perfect. A white long-sleeved button-up shirt and black skinny jeans, simple and perfect next to it there was a black tie and her favorite black leather jacket. After putting it on, Lexa stared at her reflection trying to figure out what to do with her hair. She had already finished her make-up, a really light one enhancing her eyes so she stares at herself with nearly no ideas.

"Want any help?" Anya asked leaning on the doorframe.

"What should I do with my hair?" Lexa looked at her cousin in the mirror. Anya pushed herself into the room and smiled at her.

"You could do those braids you usually do when we have an official ceremony or meeting… I remember Clarke saying they were beautiful." She smiled when Lexa eagerly nodded. "You definitely are far gone, Lexa. I'm really happy for the both of you, you know that right? You are basically made for each other. I know I tease you a lot-" Anya began combing Lexa's hair in order to braid it.

"It's how you are, Onya. I know how you feel. Thanks, by the way." Lexa sat facing the mirror, watching her cousin make small braids and then arrange them in a way they looked like one piece. She smiled at the familiarity. This was something they were used to make ever since they were young, the braided hair was something the whole family did as a tradition just like the language (they used it at work because it was an easy code but it was something that came from their shared family - they all descended from a small village that developed their own dialect). Most of their family worked at the security department, mostly cops and feds, and they usually teamed up with other Woods (the surname was always there, a lot of people on the force had them but not all used it on a daily basis). Her parents were partners, Anya's too and so were Lincoln's. Unfortunately, most of them had already passed, mostly on duty. The first ones were hers, a crossfire when she was five. Anya's took her in, but the two of them had known each other since forever and now they felt like they were sisters. A few years after, Anya's parents died. Not at the same time, her mother died being shot by an Azgeda henchman and her dad didn't cope well and kind of naturally died less than a year after. Indra made them feel home again and the friendship they already had begun developing with their younger cousin changed into something similar to their relationship with each other. She missed her parents. She remembered them well, surprisingly. She wished they could see how happy she is right now and how she missed them.

"They are watching you," Anya spoke as if knowing what she was thinking about (of course she did). Her eyes were unusually soft, a small smile on her lips as they crossed sights in the mirror. "And I'm sure they are happy too. Your nomons are the epithet of soulmates-"

"Yours too, Onya…"

"I miss them sometimes."

"I miss them always." They both had unshed tears in their eyes. Lexa smiled.

"I'm glad I have you, striksis (little sister). You and Linkon."

"Hey, you are having a family sentimentality moment without me?" Lincoln shouted from his bedroom.

"Sorry, bro (brother)!" Lexa shouted back, laughing. "And you ruined the moment already!"

"Might be for the better, you'd end up staining your make up," Anya said, smiling.

"You are right…"

"I'm glad we have each other!" Lincoln shouted again. "And I'm bored!"

"We can watch something after Leksa leaves, Linkon. Stop complaining! And Okteivia is coming after Leksa picks up Klark!"

"Right!" He sights.

"I should get going…" Lexa took a deep breath and stood up. "Mochof (thank you), Onya." The other woman simply nodded.

Lexa forced herself to calm down as she parked in Clarke's driveway, after a few deep breaths she got out of her car and walked to the front door. It opened before she could press the bell and Raven greeted her with a knowing smile.

"You were watching me from the window, weren't you?" she sighed.

"Yep. I was about to go outside to call you..." Raven beckoned her into the house. "Clarkey! Lex's here!" She shouted in the general direction of the bedrooms.

"Shit!" She heard Clarke's voice and smiled. "Going! Just a minute!"

"You heard the girl…" Raven beamed at her.

Lexa was too fidgety to be capable of sitting still so she awkwardly stood by the couch playing with the hem of her jacket. She looked up when she heard a door closing and noticed Raven made sure to stand behind her with her phone ready. Her anxiety levels only getting higher as the seconds went by. Eyes trained on the exit of the rooms corridor, she saw Octavia running out and standing out of her way then she froze. Fuck. She wasn't thinking, she stared at Clarke and basically let her eyes roam up and down her body (not that she was able to control them at the moment), she was wearing a form-fitting black dress with heels and her deep blue leather jacket, her hair down slightly curled. She felt Clarke's gaze on her and realized she probably could feel her doing the same. They both got out of their haze when the phones of both, Raven and Octavia went off with multiple messages but their attention remained on each other. They locked eyes and none could help the smile that spread on their lips.

"Hey…" Lexa finally said as she got closer to the blonde.

"Hey!" Clarke leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You are gorgeous." She managed to say, feeling like she was drowning in her eyes.

"Thank you," Clarke's cheeks reddened. "You are not so bad yourself." The blonde smirked and despite her words, her eyes ranked Lexa's body appreciatively.

"Ready?" Lexa asked in a whisper after they pulled back from a slightly longer kiss.

"Yeah. Bye guys…"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Raven yelled as the duo walked past the front door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Octavia shouted a second later.

"This might as well be nothing, O. You'd do anything with Linc," Clarke yelled back. They heard Raven laugh and be shushed by O. "So, where are we headed?"

"You'll know when we get there," Lexa answered with a smile while opening the passenger's door to Clarke.

"Awn, no fun!"

"I'm sure you'll love it. Just relax and let me woo you properly." Lexa smiled softly.

"Well, let's go then to this mysterious place." Clarke smiled back, her stomach fluttering in excitement. Lexa pecked her cheek and brought her car to life, pulling it out of the blonde's driveway. "Can I?" She motioned to the sound system and Lexa simply nodded.

"Always" Lexa shot her a wide smile and refocused on the road. After a 15 minutes drive, Lexa stopped in front of a mildly fancy restaurant named TonDC. Clarke had never heard of it so she was still at a loss. The brunette got out of the car and rounded it to open the passenger's door and help the blonde out, she tossed the keys to the valet and offered her arm to Clarke.

As soon as they walked through the restaurant's doors, Clarke understood why the brunette was so certain she would like it. The interior of the restaurant was classy and on every wall hanged multiple paintings, all of them apparently made by unknown artists. She was in awe. They were led to a semi-secluded table, lit mostly by candles (to which Clarke had to smile). The ambiance was classy yet not too much, it was slightly rustic too (the blonde never thought it could be so well done, it was a perfect mix of homey and fancy). The waiter came to take their drinks orders and handle them the menu, they both asked for some red wine.

"This place is beautiful!" Clarke smiled over the menu she was going through. "How did you find it?"

"Artigas have been talking about it for a month now. I think his uncle owns the place, it just opened. The paintings are all from local artists. I'm glad you liked it." Lexa gave her a winning smile and refocused on the food options. "Any idea of what you'll have?"

"None."

"I have an idea, but only if you are willing to." Clarke motioned her to continue, "Well, Artigas' uncle is the chef here and from what I heard from the team he's a genius in the kitchen. He knows who we are, since 'tigas got us the table." Clarke nodded. "I was thinking we could ask for a chef's choice…"

"Great idea! From what I've been able to see, I'd be incapable of choosing anytime soon…" The blonde laughed and Lexa signaled for their waiter. With a few words, the man nodded and moved to the kitchen. In less than half hour, their plates were being placed in front of them. Clarke's mouth watered from simply looking at her steamy food. The chef had followed the waiter and greeted them.

"Good evening. I'm Nyko, the resident chef of TonDC. I brought you my signature dishes. For the Commander, collop of beef with mushrooms and mustard whiskey sauce accompanied by sautéd potatoes. For the young doctor, beef tenderloin with wildberry red wine sauce sided with braised fennel and shallots. I hope you enjoy your meal. It's an honor to have you in my restaurant." They thanked him and he went back to the kitchen.

Clarke couldn't help but moan as soon as the first piece of meat touched her mouth. "It's heavenly, I swear!" She said as Lexa snickered. The blonde watched as the other woman took the first bite and saw her eyes widen and a low groan leave her lips. "See?"

Lexa nodded, still savoring the food. "Want some of mine? It's really good…"

"You are just curious about mine, Lex!" Clarke laughed "But sure…"

They talked the whole meal, exchanging small bits of their dishes and smiling nonstop. As soon as their plates were clean, the waiter came with dessert. "With the chef's compliments."

"God I love chocolate!" Clarke was fast taking a spoonful of the plate in the middle of them (brownie and ice-cream), Lexa watched with a soft smile. "Hey! I know you love it just as much as I do!" the blonde laughed as she saw her face. "Here, I'll even feed you." She took a piece of the chocolate dessert and a chunk of the ice-cream ball and moved the spoon across the table slowly to make sure none of it would fall. "Quit the stoic face, I know you want it!" She joked and Lexa relented.

"Brain freeze!" The brunette exclaimed after swallowing it. Clarke cracked.

They took turns feeding each other with the dessert, laughing when the ice-cream made either grimace with the cold. Lexa paid (with a small complain from Clarke, answered by an 'I asked you out. It's obviously my treat' reasoning) and they left.

"What now?" Clarke asked as they waited for the car.

"I thought we could go to the movies? If you are up to it…" Lexa answered, holding the blonde closer.

"Oh, come on, Lex! You know you're not gonna get any sleep if you go home. And as far as the driveway tells me they are both at yours. You know it's true." Clarke and her two best friends had a code. As the three of them had their own cars and their most common destination was the very same - Lexa's - (given the two other girls dated Lexa's roommates) and the fact that none of them were very good at being considerate enough to keep their sex noises down, the three girls came up with a way to tell each other where they were. In this specific case, Raven and Octavia probably left in the same car (usually Raven's) so O's car was out of view and inside the garage and Clarke's was parked on the driveway. The blonde and Lexa were back from their date after watching (not really) a rom-com and stuffing their asses with even more food (popcorn) and the brunette was insisting that she should get back home.

"I'm really trying to be a gentlewoman here, Klark. It's our first date after all."

"And we have known each other for years. Damn, we've been sharing the bed for years. Stop it. I won't have it any other way." Clarke knew the brunette would see reason and relent.

"Fine, but I'll sleep on the couch." She sighed.

"Lexa..."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying?" She asked with a smirk.

"Where did all that chivalry go?" The blonde gasped with faux offense. "I'm just helping you see reason. It just happens to work in my favor." She smiled as she opened the door, holding it open so the other woman could get in.

"Fine." She relented and kissed the other woman as she passed her on her way inside. "So, you wanna sleep now? Watch some TV?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, if I answer this question truthfully you'll be sure my chivalry is gone or never existed," Lexa said in a whisper (more to herself than as an answer) and Clarke's face became scarlet after hearing and understanding the meaning. "I guess we can relax some more then head to bed?"

"Sure," Clarke smiled. "Wine?" Lexa nodded and followed the blonde to the kitchen. With their glasses half full, Lexa leaned on the countertop and smiled at the blonde as she put the opened bottle in the fridge. Clarke looked up as she took a sip of her glass and smiled back, walking towards her. She leaned on her and Lexa automatically engulfed her in a gentle hug. They both absolutely happy to be able to show how they felt towards each other. The blonde placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek then on her lips, only for her to deepen it after carefully placing the glasses in a safe place.

Being in each other's arms felt so absolutely right, they got completely lost in the kiss. Clarke felt like she was floating, only Lexa's arms around her hips kept her grounded enough. They fell into each other as if their life's depended on it (and they did in their opinion). Lexa was unable to think objectively, she felt her body burn everywhere the blonde's touched it. She felt the unmistakable press of the counter on her lower back, grounding her. Clarke's hands on the nape of her back, a finger tracing her infinite tattoo and others entangled in her hair, she was lost in the sensations. Her left hand traveled up on its own accord and her fingers mingled themselves with golden tresses eliciting a quiet moan. Her right hand brought the doctor closer by her lower back and Lexa allowed herself to moan as she felt the increase of pressure on her body. The world didn't really exist to either of them, they were each other's worlds at that moment (and always if they were being honest. They pulled back both grinning and panting, any word made dispensable by the meaningful eye exchange. Lexa lowered her head and rested it where Clarke's neck and shoulder met, taking her smell in.

"You are perfect." She whispered into her skin, not willing to break the spell of such a longed moment. She felt more than heard the blonde's giggles.

"You are the one to talk!" she said softly before the brunette could ask what was so funny. "You arranged this date, you are holding me as if I meant the whole world..."

"You do," Lexa said before she could hold her tongue and her face instantly became scarlet even her ears were crimson. "I- I..."

"Good to know," Clarke smirked at how embarrassed the woman holding her looked. "Same here." She added, pecking her cheek. Lexa smiled and held her even closer. They stood there holding each other and exchanging kisses until they finished drinking their wine then they moved the cuddling to the couch. When Lexa looked at the time she realized it was later than she thought.

"Klark, it's late... We should sleep. Don't you have to work tomorrow?" She asked quietly not really wanting to let go of the woman.

"Nope. Kane sent me a text this morning, saying I should rest some more and that I'm only expected there in two days. And made it clear that if I went anyway I'd have to deal with mom's wrath. I guess that's a perk of working at the same hospital as she and mom dating the director..." Clarke smiled. She yawned as soon as she stopped talking.

"It's still late... We should sleep. I'll just get my pj's and settle down here..."

"Lexa,"

"I don't even get the chance of being respectful?" She complained but couldn't contain the smile on her lips. Clarke raised an eyebrow and remained serious. "So demanding... Fine."

They readied themselves to sleep as they always did, Clarke on her bathroom and Lexa on the common one. Lexa entered the bedroom nervously and sat on the (her) side of the bed busying herself with her phone. She had decided against letting Anya and Lincoln know she would spend the night foreseeing unrelenting tease.

"Lex..." Her focus moved to the blonde walking out of her bathroom wearing only a t-shirt and underwear (she was used to it but now she was allowed to appreciate the views, wasn't she?), putting her hair into a messy bun. "Like what you see?" the smirk was evident in the blonde's voice and Lexa quickly moved her gaze to her blue eyes. "I forgot to ask you..."

"Uhm?"

"It's kind of dumb now because -"

"You can ask me anything, skai girl."

Clarke took a deep breath, swooning at the softness of Lexa's voice when she said the nickname. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She had reached the brunette when she asked, looking directly into her eyes. Lexa stared at her wide-eyed. "Lex?" she called, afraid she had read the signs wrong (but how would she? )

Hearing her name made her come back to reality and Lexa was quick pulling the blonde closer and kissing her senseless. "Gods, yes." She said after pulling back.

"Uhm," Clarke leaned in again, kissing her and pressing Lexa into the mattress. "Good. I might have been wanting you to be mine for a really long time." Clarke smiled into Lexa's lips but they broke the kiss only a moment later to yawn.

"I think we are both too tire to do anything other than sleeping, Klark." Lexa laughed, Clarke answered with a groan.

"Cuddle me then."

The brunette smiled and kissed her softly. "Good night, Klark."

"Good night, babe..." the blonde turned so Lexa would be the big spoon.

They slept peacefully with the officer holding the doctor, smiles never left their lips. Lexa slept nuzzling the nape of Clarke's neck inhaling her scent. She woke up in the same position, legs intertwined with the blonde's, and smiled. She closed her eyes once again and absorbed every feeling Clarke's body elicited on her, the heat, the lightheadedness, the infinite happiness… She was unable to keep herself from kissing Clarke's shirt covered shoulder (carefully, not wanting to wake her up) and smiling against her skin. The blonde's reaction was to snuggle further into her and sigh, still asleep. The sensation of the doctor's body pressed further against her made her lose the little control she had over her desire to kiss the girl in front of her. She resolved to place light kissed all over her shoulder and neck (anywhere her lips could reach without her needing to move too much).

"Uhmm… If I knew I could wake up to this, I'd have pursued you much earlier…" She heard Clarke mumble, her voice laced with sleep.

"Morning, niron ( _love_ )"

"G'morning, baby…" She sighed as Lexa kept kissing her neck and moved her hand to hold the brunette's head in place.

Lexa took the hand on her neck as a sign of approval and doubled her efforts. When she reached the point where the other woman's shoulder met her neck, she nibbled it lightly eliciting a gasp and a light pull on her hair. She smiled against her skin and kept kissing up her neck. She sucked the skin right below her earlobe, Clarke moaned loudly. With a smirk, she nibbled her earlobe and the blonde turned her body so they were facing each other and in a second they were kissing. More moans were heard, none of them knew to whom they belonged to. As the kiss deepened, hands unraveled each other's body firstly over their clothes then under them. When they pulled back (only to breathe), Clarke's lips moved to Lexa's neck eliciting a moan. The brunette tightened her hold on Clarke's hips, trying to get her closer and efficiently rolling the blonde so she was on top of Lexa. The blonde tugged on the officer's shirt and looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked, noticing that the blue on Clarke's eyes wasn't more than a thin rim around her black dilated pupils. She was certain her eyes were in similar condition.

"Yes," Clarke kissed her deeply and began to move her hands upwards, bringing the shirt with them. As her hands passed Lexa's breasts, she let her thumbs gaze over her nipples lightly.

"Klark!" Lexa's voice was huskier than ever and it didn't go past a whisper.

They were both very glad they didn't sleep with much clothing. After throwing the shirt to the ground, Clarke paused to admire Lexa's body fully for the first time.

"Gods, you are beautiful." She was straddling the brunette's hips, her hands hovering over her abs feeling her muscles contract with every light touch. Moving at its own accord, her left hand went up and grazed lightly at the skin under her left boob extracting a gasp from Lexa's lips and making Lexa grab the front of her shirt and pull her into a deep and hungry kiss.

"Off," was the only word Lexa was able to formulate. Clarke smirked and decided to take advantage of her position, making a show out of it. She sat on Lexa's hips and slowly began to take out her shirt. She was now absolutely aware of how ruined her own underwear was and forced herself not to grind on Lexa. Slowly revealing her skin, she felt Lexa's heated gaze on her and that only served to make her even wetter.

"Fuck," Lexa mover her hands slowly, calmly following the hem of the shirt almost revering her. As the fabric left her body, the brunette took her breasts in her hands and massaged them lightly. It broke Clarke's control and she rolled her hips against Lexa. They locked eyes. Loving gazes, lust gazes, they mixed. The way they looked at each other carried every feeling they had towards the other. They grinned because none of them was able to really believe it was happening. Lexa wrapped her arms around the small of Clarke's back and pulled herself up so she could kiss the stunning blonde over her. A loving kiss, not one full of hunger. The moment too important for both of them to let themselves be carried by lust. They gasped as their upper bodies touched and Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's neck, her fingers playing with the infinite tattoo. In one swift movement, Lexa rolled them so she was now hovering over Clarke. The kiss turned more heated, the brunette lightly pressing on the other woman's center. Lexa's mouth left Clarke's (the blonde whined a little at this) and occupied itself with her neck while her right hand moved to her thigh, gripping it right under the round of her butt. The blonde's hands moved to Lexa's back, clawing while she moaned in wanton. The brunette's lips traveled downwards and met Clarke's left nipple.

"FUCK!" Clarke's body shook at the touch. Lexa gave some attention to it then moved to the other, leaving a wet trail as she went. Clarke's hands left Lexa's back and with one she held Lexa in place and grabbed the sheets with the other as she arched herself into the brunette's mouth. Calmly, taking her time to flavor every piece of Clarke's skin, she moved down. Wet kissed, light nibbles, quick sucking (not really leaving any mark - she would take care of it later). Lexa reached Clarke's undies, she could smell the musky scent of her arousal and saw the darker line on the black lace boyshorts the blonde was wearing. She kept kissing her, going to her thighs (up and down the right one, then the left one) as she reached the boyshorts for the third time, she placed a kiss over the damp spot eliciting a loud moan and a few expletives said with a husky voice. She looked up and raised an eyebrow in a silent question to witch Clarke nodded. Lexa slowly moved the last piece of garment covering the blonde's body, kissing it's way down. She paused, looking at her in disbelief. "You can touch too, you know?" Clarke's voice made Lexa snap back into reality. The blonde was leaning on her shoulders looking at her, smiling. The brunette nodded, her hands slowly made their way up Clarke's legs as her mouth left a wet trail on her inner thigh, effectively making the blonde tremble. It took all Clarke's will not to let her hips jolt upwards as Lexa lightly licked her folds. It took all of Lexa's not to let herself ravish on her as soon as she tasted the blonde. She slowly savoured Clarke. "Lexa," She looked up and into hooded eyes, "please." With that, she took the blonde's clit into her mouth making the woman cry and inadvertently roll her hips into Lexa's face. She lapped and sucked, tasting her. Clarkes hand found it's way to the brunette's hair not much later. She looked up as she pressed a digit into Clarke and saw the blonde close her eyes and the arm that was holding her up give in as she dropped her head into the pillow with a very loud moan. Lexa added another digit as she pushed out and in again, establishing a pace (too slow in Clarke's opinion). The blonde couldn't help the roll of her hips neither its jolting every time Lexa's fingers grazed over the sweet spot on her front wall. The brunette kept working with her mouth and fingers, slowly increasing the pace. When she felt the grip on her hair tighten and Clarke's walls close around her fingers, she rose her rhythm and looked up just in time to see the blonde trip over the edge as she felt her clench around her fingers. Clarke screamed her name followed by a long line of expletives. She helped her down her high with an easier pace of her fingers as she kissed Clarke's legs. The blonde tugged her hair and she understood it as a request for her to go up her body. Her hand stopped moving and she slowly slipped out of her as she kissed Clarke. She pulled back and held eye contact as she reached her mouth with her fingers and sucked them clean. "Fuck," Clarke whispered, a little husky and out of breath and pulled her into a kiss again, tasting herself in Lexa's mouth again and rolling them over.

She moved her thigh so it was lodged in between Lexa's. The brunette still had her lacy panties on for some reason but she could feel just how aroused she was. She pressed her leg against the covered center and heard Lexa moan. The brunette's hands already clawing her back, Clarke lowered herself and took the dark green garment out with her mouth, gently scratching her thighs as she descended. When she dropped the garment off to the floor, she kissed both Lexa's inner thighs and lightly caressed them with her nails enjoying the way the brunette squirmed at her touch. Clarke was already unable to restrain herself from tasting Lexa. As she dipped her head towards her sex, she inhaled and could almost taste the brunette's arousal. She seeped her thong through Lexa's sex, savoring her, and smiled as she felt the woman beneath her shudder. "G-gods!" All resolve she had beforehand about making Lexa slowly build, was shredded into pieces when she heard the woman's exclamation and the need clear in her voice. Clarke dived into Lexa determined to make her see stars. If the loud moans leaving the brunette's lips weren't enough indication, the firm grip on her hair and the way her hips were moving made clear she was doing at least a good job (later, Lexa would say she was some kind of a sex goddess). She eased two fingers into Lexa as she heard her growing louder and it made her scream her name and tighten her grip on her hair. It took two other thrusts to make Lexa cum. As she did, her mouth opened in a silent screaming and her whole body arched. Clarke helped her get down slowly but firmly thrusting into her while she kissed her way back up, making her squirm a little every time she grazed her teeth on her skin teasingly. They kissed deeply, the blonde eased herself out of Lexa and brought her fingers up. She smiled mischievously as she pulled back and placed them on Lexa's lips. With a gasp, Lexa took both of them into her mouth and moaned at her own taste. Clarke grinned and kissed her again. The brunette smiled into the kiss and trailed down to the blonde's neck, showering it with wet open-mouthed kisses. Clarke laughed and embraced Lexa, sighing happily.

They stayed there admiring each other until Clarke's stomach rumbled, Lexa laughed and held her tighter.

"I guess someone's hungry..."

"Oh, please! As if you weren't!" The blonde mock glared her.

"At least I can fully function without coffee right after waking up." Lexa teased while getting out of bed.

"I think I just proved that I actually can..." Clarke offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, that you did." The brunette smiled and offered a hand to help the blonde up. When Clarke was in front of her kneeling on the bed, she raised her and held her flush into herself (holding her up by squeezing her butt and earning a yelp) and kissed her soundly. Putting her down, she went to the blonde's wardrobe and found one of her emergency underwear and chose one of Clarke's shirts to use (an old softball jersey from when she was on the school's team) "so you bought a jersey just so you could wear it at home?"

"Actually, that's the one dad bought for him. I kept it because, well, it reminds me of him. You look good in it." She smiled. "He would have liked you, I guess. How come you've never seen this?"

"I did. I just assumed it was just an extra large jersey to stay home... You kind of have lots of them."

"Not with my name in it though. But you have a lot of those too."

"Yeah, they are supposed to be larger than me, being football jerseys. Those protections take space. And the basketball ones are also supposed to be larger."

"Anything you say. I wish I could have seen you play..."

"Same here... Now, since you still need to get some clothes on, I'll get breakfast started and you join me when you're ready." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips and started towards the kitchen.

"I think I'll steal one of yours next time I go to your place." The blonde half shouted.

"I'm not stealing this one, Klark," Lexa answered, starting to make the meal.

"Hey, the girls and Linc are asking what we are planning to do since it's our last day off..." Clarke said a few minutes later, entering the kitchen. Lexa almost dropped the pan she was cooking the eggs when she looked at her. Clarke was wearing basketball shorts (one of Lexa's) and a sports bra. The blonde smirked when she noticed how Lexa was staring at her. "Lex, eyes over here." She laughed, "Do you? Have something planned to do today..."

"Uhm," the brunette stuttered, "Only you..."

"Wow! Not that I'm about to complain but I'm definitely not saying that to them." Clarke laughed at how Lexa's face became red as soon as she registered what she said.

"I - I mean," the blonde kissed her, still smiling.

"Cutie." she kissed Lexa's nose. "I'll tell them to come over later then."

"I'm not cute, Klark. I'm lieutenant of Trikru I'm referred as commander-"

"And you are a cutie." Clarke answered seriously, after giving her a kiss on her neck. "food's ready?"

"Yep. Well, eggs and bacon. Can you chop some fruit while I make the toasts?"

"Sure thing..."

After they finished eating, Clarke cleaned the table and began washing the plates.

"I've been looking after this shorts for a while now..." Lexa said, hugging her from behind.

"I stole it the second time I slept at yours."

"Hey, it's part of my championship uniform. But it does look better on you." She kissed the nape of Clarke's neck.

"Uhmm" Clarke's phone went off. "It's probably the girls. Can you look?"

> _**SkayGirls group*_
> 
> _Cherry BOMB: 'So you want more time alone with The Commander?!' *a video of herself giggling her eyebrows*_
> 
> _The Good Blake: 'I guess me and Linc are coming back here. Give you more privacy.'_
> 
> _Cherry BOMB: 'We are too. Anya says she's not about to hear her sister have sex so soon.'_

Lexa was frozen, blushing and staring at Clarke's phone.

"What are they saying?"

> _**SkayGirls group*_
> 
> _The Good Blake: 'Clarkey really left us on seen?!'_
> 
> _Cherry BOMB: 'DUDE'_
> 
> _Cherry BOMB: 'RUDE!'_

"Lex?"

"Uh..."

"What happened?" Lexa simply offered the phone. "Oh..."

> _**SkayGirls group*_
> 
> _Doc Kent: 'Did you even consider I could ask Lexa to check the messages? I think you broke her.'_
> 
> _Cherry BOMB: 'Oooh! (An is rolling in laughter here)'_
> 
> _The Good Blake: 'SNS'_

Lexa's phone went off and she picked it up while she saw Clarke scold her best-friends.

"Yeah?" She answered without checking the screen.

"Good, you answered."

"Morning to you too, Onya."

"Whatever. Just calling to say we will be there at 19 h. Don't be all sweaty and not ready by then." Lexa heard Lincoln's laughter from the other side of the call.

"Sure. But why didn't Raven say it on the chat?"

"I assume you can read the scolding your girl just gave the other Skai girls, Raven just dropped her phone and scurried away with O. I'm pretty sure they won't be using their phones today…"

Lexa laughed. "Good. See you later then, Bye." Lexa finished the call. "You definitely terrified Rae and O. An said they will be here around 19 h."

"Well, what will we do until then?" Clarke asked, smirking.

"I have some things in mind…" Lexa reached the blonde's waist and pulled her close, giving her a searing kiss.

"I like what you are thinking."

Thanks to Clarke thinking ahead, they were actually ready when the rest of their group arrived at the house. She set the alarm on her phone so they would both have time to shower and get dressed before the other four showed up.

"We come barring booze and food! I really hope you are fully dressed!" Raven shouted from the door as the group entered the house.

"Thank the Gods! I'm starving!" Clarke exclaimed from the couch, where she was leaning on Lexa as they watched some web series.

"You just ate, Klark," Lexa said as she paused the video. "And of course we are dressed, Rae. An did tell us what time you would be here. And you are late."

"That's Rae's fault. She took forever to get ready."

"Did not!"

"Anyway, Lexa, Indra said we have tactics training tomorrow with some strikons. No field work until those idiots are back." Anya interrupted, menacing and motioning to Lincoln and Octavia.

Clarke and Lexa got up as the other four reached the living room and greeted them.

"You are lucky mum passed Linc to my care now. If he was still her patient, he would definitely be under strict bed rest and definitely wouldn't be free to be back before two months of recovery." She said as she took hold of the beer and carried it to the kitchen.

"I really don't know if I'm relieved." Lincoln teased.

"I just know you Woods are tougher than most and you heal really quickly it's almost your superpower. Beer for everyone and soda for Linc? Sorry, Linc, you can't drink yet."

A chorus of 'yes' and 'yup's' was heard and Lexa entered the kitchen to help her girlfriend. After passing all the bottles, the group settled around the coffee table (where the food was).

"Ooh! Thai!" Clarke exclaimed when she received her usual order (Raven was distributing the individual recipients).

"So, how was the date?" Octavia asked as they settled down to eat. She and Lincoln on the couch him with his head on her lap, laying down, Raven and Anya on armchairs, and Lexa and Clarke on the beanbags.

"Great!" Clarke answered as Lexa looked at her lovingly "Lexa took me to TonDC. It's a really fantastic restaurant." She beamed. "Then we went to the movies…"

"I pretended to be shocked when she bought popcorn and candies…"

"When you say she bought, you mean…" Anya began.

"I tried to pay for it and she almost fought with me…"

"There's the sister I know!"

When they finished eating, Raven suggested a card game as they passed time. Clarke moved from her beanbag to Lexa's lap and spent the rest of the evening stealing quick kisses and hugs from the brunette. The two other couples rolling their eyes every time it happened, not that the smiles on their faces faded.

"Seriously, you're sickening. I'm getting cavities for simply watching." Raven said after a particularly cute hug, with Lexa holding Clarke from behind as the blonde played her turn (Lexa had given up playing as she wasn't really paying attention) and burying her nose on Clarke's pulse point. Clarke flipped a finger at it. "Real grown up." Raven laughed.

The game ended with Clarke jumping as she had just won it, Lexa laughing as she watched. Octavia, Raven, Anya, and Lincoln decided it was time for them to leave and said their goodbyes. After cleaning everything (all left-overs securely put in the fridge and beer bottles put away), Clarke hugged Lexa.

"We're finally alone…" She said as she began kissing Lexa's neck.

"Uhm…" Lexa turned her head to kiss the blonde. What was supposed to be a soft kiss got heated and soon they were clutching each other. Clarke blindly guided Lexa back to the bedroom, only stopping when the brunette was sat on the bed. "I" kiss, "think" kiss, "we" kiss, "should" kiss, "get ready" kiss, "to bed…" Clarke nodded but didn't stop kissing her. Lexa moved her mouth to the blonde's neck. "Just so we won't need to get out of bed before we sleep…"

"Okay…" They continued kissing until Clarke pulled back and smiled sweetly at Lexa. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, followed closely by Lexa. As soon as they left the bathroom, their lips reconnected. "Let me help you get ready to bed…" Clarke murmured into Lexa's mouth as she began to take the brunette's shirt out, earning a chuckle from her. Without another word, they helped each other out of their clothes on the way back to bed. They reached it as Lexa kicked her jeans and Clarke put their phones on the bedside table (Lexa kissing and nipping her neck. They rolled into the bed, limbs intertwining and mouths together. Both moaning as they touched each other. Their hands found the way to each other's sex at the same time, both gasping at the touch, moaning at the sensation of their wet centers. Lexa slipped a digit into Clarke as she ravished the blonde's neck and was followed closely. They build each other's peak and reached it together. A couple of hours (and several orgasms) later, they practically passed out of exhaustion. Lexa slept being held by Clarke, both smiling.

A couple of months later, the Trikru found themselves entering the hospital again. Once more at the end of Clarke's shift.

"She's gonna kill us!" Octavia exclaimed as they followed stretcher.

"You think?" Anya asked, sarcastically.

"Shop off! Go get her already!" Lexa shouted and whined right after, holding her side.

"Sha, Heda." Anya ran in front of the paramedics. After glancing at Lincoln, Octavia ran after her.

"Where is Clarke?" Octavia asked as soon as they located Jackson.

"She's getting out. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Is mama Griffin on the clock already?" The brunette asked, ignoring the nurse's question.

"Jackson, I just got paged. Where's the new patient?" Clarke approached hurriedly, looking at her phone. Not hearing an immediate response, she looked up. "Fuck." She said as she noticed the women's presence. "Where's she?" Clarke added, noticing their expressions. She took one deep breath. "Page mum." She shot to Jackson and began running towards the admission part of the ER. Anya and Octavia right after her. A passing nurse told her the number of the room without needing to be asked. As she entered the room, she saw the brunette on the hospital bed, her uniform on a bloody heap on the floor, cut out, and being connected to a few machines.

"She passed out shortly after being admitted." Lincoln offered as he saw her enter the room.

The intern that was apparently responsible looked spooked at seeing Clarke, he froze. She spun, to go get her mother, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to be practical. Her brain locked on problem solver mode, two steps out of the room she heard her mother.

"I'm here. Get back in there." She nodded. "What happened?" Abby asked Lexa's three partners while dismissing the useless intern and commanding him to go get another one.

"We were on the field, it wasn't even a dangerous mission…" Anya began but lost her voice as she heard Lexa wince (in a second, she and Clarke were near the bed - being held back by Lincoln and Octavia).

"She was shot twice. One scrapped her shoulder, the other got her fully."

"A wound on the shoulder and a shot wound on the stomach, Dr. Griffin." One of the nurses offered. "She went into shock not much earlier, we followed the procedures-"

"Get her ready for surgery. Now." Abby interrupted. "Octavia, Anya, Lincoln, get Clarke out of here."

"Mum…"

"Clarke, you know you are in no condition. I'll send notices as soon as I'm done and you know it. Right now you need to clear the room so we can get her ready." Abby said sternly. "I'm sorry, baby girl." She added.

"I'll just…" Clarke disentangled herself from Octavia and briefly held Lexa's hand. "Don't you dare leave me." She placed a kiss on the brunette's head and walked out of the door, the three Trikru members right after her.

Clarke was shaking as she sat on one of the waiting room's chair, she took her coat and scrub out (she was wearing a tank top under it) and buried her face on her hands.

"I'll get some tea for you," Lincoln said and hurried away.

Octavia sat by Clarke's side and hugged her. Anya sat on her other side and silently offered support with her hand on her knee. The blonde held the offered hand tightly, she knew the older woman considered Lexa a sister. Silently, they offered each other strength. Raven arrived at the waiting area half an hour later, running.

"Indra is coming, I ran out as soon as heard the radio." She kneeled in front of Clarke and Anya held their joined hands, then she sat by her girlfriend. "How's she?" She asked Octavia quietly.

"She just got into surgery. Mum hurried because it's really serious." Clarke answered.

"We don't know much more," Octavia added.

Three hours later, the group had been moved to Kane's office. He insisted they would be easier to access there. Indra had joined the half an hour after Raven and Lincoln got back there carrying calming tea for everyone fifteen minutes later. Still no news.

When an intern entered the room, the one that had frozen after seeing Clarke, they all looked up. "I was sent to get you to the ITU level. Dr. Griffin is finishing the surgery." They quickly followed him.

"Oh, my gods! What a useless intern!" Clarke exclaimed quietly as soon as he left them at the ITU waiting room.

The next person that approached them was Jackson. "Lexa is stable, Clarke. It was a complex surgery but she's stable now. You mom is personally preparing her to be released to the room, she'll come to you as soon as Lexa gets to the room."

"Thanks, Jackson."

Not long after, Abby approached them.

"She's still out, but probably will wake up in about half an hour. You can go see her. We usually only allow two persons at a time, but I understand you are all family so you can all go. Just try to keep yourselves calm and quiet, please. Kane is making an exception for you. Follow me. Clarke, sweetie, give me your uniform. I'll get your things at your locker in a second." The blonde held out the clothes as she got up to follow her mother.

The room was rather spacious, with actual room to the group. Clarke walked to the side of the bed and sat in the armchair there, holding Lexa's hand. One by one, the others got to Lexa's side but they ultimately left Clarke alone with Lexa. Clarke spent most of the time holding the brunette's hand and softly speaking to her. She was becoming impatient as the time passed, Lexa was showing no sign of waking up.

"Clarke, Linc, Rae and I are going to buy some food. You need something else?" Octavia asked silently. "We'll also get Lexa some things from her place. Do you want something from ours?"

"Can you bring dad's jersey, please? And Lexa's too, the one she gave me…"

"Sure…" Octavia squeezed her shoulder before excusing herself.

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes praying to all possible force of the universe for Lexa to wake up.

"Lexa is strong, she'll wake up soon," Anya spoke seriously.

"I know. It's just-"

"She will be up and about in no time."

Clarke just nodded. Sometime later, she felt Lexa's grip tighten. She was up in a blink.

"C-Clarke?"

"Lex! I'm here." Lexa opened her eyes and saw Clarke smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Sorry…"

"Just get better, ok?"

Lexa smiled at her and nodded.

"Food's here!" Raven entered the room happily. "Oh, and Heda's awake! Welcome back, commander heart eyes!" The tech girl beamed at the injured brunette.

"I'll call mum," Clarke said, kissing Lexa softly. "I'll be back in a minute." When the blonde came back, Indra, Anya, and Lincoln were speaking to Lexa so Clarke sat by Octavia's side and Raven gave her the food. "Thanks…" She began eating her sandwich.

Abby entered the room smiling. "Good, you are awake." The older woman approached Lexa and smiled at her warmly. "I'll make a quick exam and explain what you went through. Lexa, the bullet almost went through, but it got lodged in your intestines. We operated you to get the bullet and stop the small internal bleeding caused by it. You passed out after being admitted here due to the blood loss and pain, I know you are not new here so I hope you understand we have to take precautions to make sure that you will be at your best as soon as possible." Lexa nodded while Abby explained and examined her. "You are really lucky, a little higher up it would he é damaged one of your kidneys. You are doing well."

"Thanks, Dr. Griffin," Lexa said solemnly.

The older woman turned to the rest of the occupants of the room and gave them a sad smile. "I'm really sorry, but we can only allow two of you to spend the night and it includes Clarke... I can only give you another hour. Clarke, I need to see you outside for a moment." Abby exited the room, being followed by the blonde (after she kissed the brunette). "Sweetheart, you know how this works and I don't want to alarm you any more than necessary-"

"I need to keep an eye on her to make sure there's no other internal bleeding for the next 48 hours." Abby nodded. "Thank you, mom. I really don't know what I'd have done without you."

"You would have gone past the shock, baby girl. She's tough and you are too." Abby smiled at her then told her to get back into the room before going to another patient.

Clarke entered the room once more and Octavia and Raven were showing what they had brought to her to keep her occupied. Lexa's eyes light up when she saw Clarke again.

"Hey, beautiful..." She said, extending her good arm. "Care to join me? I missed you..."

"You gave me - us - quite a scare..." Clarke noted as she took her place beside Lexa.

"I know, moba ai niron ( _Sorry, love_ )…" Lexa kissed her hand, looking apologetic.

"Funny, she didn't look half truthful when she apologized to us..." Raven teased.

"We don't hold her captive in bed, Rae..." Octavia chimed.

"I really don't want to hear about my sister's her sex life." "Agreed." "Please don't say anything else." Were heard from Anya, Lincoln, and Indra. They chatted for a while until Abby came in with Kane (he wanted to see Lexa) and they said it was time for most to go.

"You guys can all go, I'll be okay." Lexa began.

"And you are dreaming if you think I'll go home, Lexa." Clarke crossed her arms looking sternly at her girlfriend.

"I know you are staying, I meant the others." The brunette offered her a small smile.

"But -"

"An, I know how much you love me but I also know you hate hospitals. I'm in good hands and you know it and you'll be back tomorrow anyway." They all nodded as the commanding voice came from Lexa.

"Don't think you can command your return to the force whenever you want, Heda. You actually have to get both doc's permission..." Indra smirked at the brunette after motioning both Griffins. The group said goodbye and left, leaving only Lexa, Clarke, Abby and Kane in the room.

"Did her boss just call her commander?" Kane asked with furrowed brows.

"The title of Heda actually comes from my family, not really from my work. The Woods is a traditional huge family, more like a clan actually, and specifically, my lineage carries the task of being leaders. Indra is firstly my aunt and it is tradition to refer to the clan's leader as Heda. My mom was Heda before me and hers before her and so it goes. The language is also traditional."

"The Clan comes from a natives village, there are about eleven other clans in the state..." Clarke added. Abby and Kane nodded and left after the older woman inform that if everything went according to plan, Lexa would be moved to a room in the regular care in two days.

After nervously watching for any signs of another internal bleeding for two days, Clarke relaxed a bit when Lexa got transferred out of the ITU. Ever since she had woken up, Lexa had been trying to convince everyone that she was okay. It obviously didn't work. Apparently being Abby's daughter had its perks since Clarke had been released from work for a while (to take care of Lexa - the brunette only really listened to her) and she was definitely not complaining. Lexa got cleared to go two weeks after being admitted and Kane made pretty clear that Clarke was to keep her company for two more. If she was being honest, she liked Kane even more now. Lexa left the hospital in a wheelchair after complaining about it for 30 minutes until the blonde made it clear she had to. Obviously, thanks to the Wood's healing speed, Lexa was good to go a week after leaving the hospital but Abby decided to ignore that and made her stay home a few more days not that it made her really rest.

"Come on, Klark! I'm fine, you know it! I need to go back to work!" The brunette had been longing on the couch reading, but got bored and began trying to persuade her girlfriend to let her work.

"You heard my mom, babe. You are to keep resting one more week." Clarke walked out of the living room to get soda for them.

"Niron, I know you are worried about me but it's my work you can't keep me from it forever... I need to start training. Indra won't allow me to go to the field so soon anyway. You saw how long it took for Linkon to get back." Lexa rolled her eyes and got up to follow the blonde. She hugged Clarke from behind, holding her close. "I promise I'll be careful, we have specialized staff to help the officers getting back to work. I'll be in good hands..."

Clarke sighed, knowing Lexa was indeed fine already and that trying to protect her as she was trying wouldn't be really good. "Fine. I'll talk to mum. But I'm going with you this week."

"Fine with me. I'll get the chance to show off..." Lexa kissed her neck, smiling.

They both enjoyed the rest of the day after Clarke talked with Abby and Indra. The next day they went to the headquarters. The whole Trikru stopped their training to salute Lexa, Clarke knew she was admired but she had no idea it was so much. The blonde herself got greeted more times than she thought she would be. That commotion happened every time they went last day Clarke could be there (and the first she and Abby cleared her to do her usual workout), Lexa had decided to wear black leggings and one of her basketball jerseys. The blonde sat at one of the nearby benches to watch the brunette wrestling.

"Does the commander know you also have skills in fighting?" Raven sat next to her while she watched. Clarke was wearing workout clothes too as she had been using the gym there (she wanted to be with Lexa and it made no sense to workout at her usual gym if there was a perfectly good one there).

"She knows I trained with you and O while you were at the academy and that I still train but she never saw me wrestling nor fighting," Clarke answered, her eyes trained on Lexa. After the guy she was fighting gave up, she went to Clarke, gave her a kiss and called the next one, taking off her jersey (staying only with her sports bra). Clarke felt her mouth get dry and her eyes zeroed on the brunette's breasts and abs. Lex smirked, noticing the blonde's attention and began wrestling the next officer to challenge her. "fuck," she whispered.

"Why don't you show off a little bit?" Octavia sat on her other side, smiling mischievously.

"You asking for a fight, O?" Clarke smirked, "You know I've always been better than you in it..."

"Oh, please, I've been training with Anya."

"That really is something impressive... An only trains with people she judges promising. She taught Lexa good part of what she knows." Raven offers.

"I'm taking my chances," Clarke smirked and stood. They walked towards the other training area and stretched a little. The whole gym paused and watched as they began the fight. After a couple of matches, Clarke gave up wearing her tank top, she could feel Lexa's eyes on her. After Clarke dropped Octavia down two times and was dropped one, they paused to drink some water.

"So, you are really good at it..." Lexa leaned on the wall next to Clarke, facing her.

"You are obviously better, babe." The blonde smirked.

"Well, we could train together and I could teach you all I know..." Lexa moved so she was in front of Clarke, a hand resting on the wall and the other on the blonde's waist. "You really look good all sweaty and flushed..."

"I thought you already knew that."

"Get a room!" They heard Raven shout and Lexa stepped backward smiling.

"Are you done? I could really use a shower right now."

"Sure, just let me get my shirt and we can go." Clarke smiled at her girlfriend, the lust was obvious in her eyes.

As soon as they were back in Clarke's house, Lexa was on Clarke. The blonde smiled into the kiss, Lexa's eagerness was obvious in the war she clung to Clarke. She responded equally. They only separated their lips to take their shirts and sports bra off. Lexa basically dragged Clarke to the bedroom, their clothes leaving a trail behind them.

Lexa pinned Clarke against the door, surprising her. The blonde moaned as the brunette raised one of her legs, holding it around her waist and pressed her hipbone against Clarke's center. "Fuck! Lex..." the blonde used her arms around Lexa's shoulders as leverage and raised her other leg, wrapping them around the brunette's hips. Lexa lowered her lips to Clarke's neck and tasted the sweat on her skin, she nipped and shucked the flesh under her earlobe and shamelessly bit her shoulder lightly as she pressed two fingers inside Clarke, making her cry in pleasure. "Lexa! More. Faster." The blonde moaned, feeling herself get higher and higher each time the brunette thrust into her. Lexa added a third digit and started caressing her clit with he thumb. Her lips moved to Clarke's breasts as she felt the blonde reaching the peak and her rhythm picked up as she sucked and nibbled her breasts. Clarke was being loud as fuck and it only added to Lexa's fuel. Soon, the blonde was crying her name as she tripped over. The brunette helped her getting down her high and carried Clarke to the bed, dropping herself beside her breathing heavily. "I just need a minute," said the blonde, out of breath, making Lexa chuckle. She kissed the brunette tiredly but any trace of tiredness flew out the window as she felt how wet she was. Clarke wasted no time and began making her way down Lexa's body. They both moaned when Clarke's tong made contact with the brunette's folds.

They only left the bed two hours later to shower, change the beddings and eat. The rest of the day was spent watching series and cuddling.

After Lexa got back to work fully (after she promised Clarke she would take extra care), and with their crazy schedules, they rarely found time to spend together. The problem was solved with Lexa frequently dropping by the hospital with dinner or lunch. Clarke always made sure to do the same when she knew the brunette was at the headquarters and she was off duty. Lots of unplanned dates were made.

One day, Lexa was doing some paperwork, trying to finish everything quickly to be able to get Clarke and her dinner at a normal time when one of the newbies knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"Heda, Wanheda is here." She looked up immediately and locked eyes with Clarke. The announcer was already gone.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to get out later today..."

"Mom kicked me out. She said I'm working too much. And I think Indra thinks the same about you because she just told me to get you out of here." Clarke smiled as Lexa's face scrunched.

"I wanted to finish this before heading out but if Indra wants me out... I'll just file it and finish it tomorrow..." Lexa smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Chinese and Netflix. It has been ages since we have done it and we will have the house only for us..."

They left the building holding each other and telling how were their days.

The next day found Lexa on her desk, a little late (they might have overslept). Not long after she began going through the paperwork again, her team entered the room (actually only her friends did, the rest kept their distance - respectfully).

"Sooo, how was your night with Clarkey?" Raven as the first one to talk, obviously.

"Yes, the most important question on first!" Octavia exclaimed excitedly.

"Great, thanks for leaving the house for us, guys." She knew the two wanted more information, but that was a no go…

"Come on, juicy details!" Raven whined.

"Please don't! I really don't need any details on how Lexa spent her night with Clarke, Rae." Anya chimed in.

"If you two didn't get what you wanted out of Clarke, you won't get it out of me. Now, did you want anything else?"

"Just inform you that the last arrest of the Azgeda was made 30 minutes ago." Anya provided with a smile.

Lexa stood up, smiling and saluting the team. "Congratulations to everyone! It has been a long and tiring mission but you did it." The rest of the team cheered and lest to their duties, leaving only Lexa and the two couples.

"We should celebrate. Bar after hours?" Lincoln suggested.

"Sure, I'll check with Clarke and see if she is up to it. Abby sent her off on one of her forced holidays... See you then."

"The Grounders?" Anya asked.

"Yeah."

"As if we were going to make our congratulatory shots at any other bar..." Octavia laughed.

They had no idea of how they got the courage to go to work the next day.

Less than a year later, the couple was standing in front of their friends. A special reunion had been called (not that it was really unusual). Clarke and Lexa were trying to stay serious (something really hard at the moment).

"So?" Lincoln broke the silence.

"You said you had something important to tell us, Clarkey?" Raven shot her a questioning glance.

"Yes…" She glanced at Lexa and couldn't hide the smile anymore. She simply held her left hand up, showing it to the rest of the group.

"OH, MY GODS!" "WHAT? WOW" were heard from Octavia and Raven. Anya simply smirked and Lincoln smiled.

After the two calmed, Anya smirked. "Rae, I believe you owe me fifty and…" She said plainly.

"Shit," Raven said with a grin (it was quite obvious she wasn't upset at all)

"Linc! You so owe me!"

Lexa and Clarke were laughing at their families reaction and shared a kiss.

"But that is so not fair! You were the last ones to get together!" Raven exclaimed.

"Rae, if we are being honest, they were already couple since our second outing." Lincoln offered.

"That's kind of true…" Octavia said.

"Anyway, congratulations! Officially welcome to the family, Klark."Anya hugged the couple, being followed by the other three shortly after.

* * *

"Let me get this straight-" Raven began.

"There's nothing straight about this wedding, Rae!" Octavia interrupted her best friend.

"True. Anyway, uh, you and Heda want us to be your maids of honor. On your wedding. That is going to be taking place in three months." The tech specialist continued, her excitement growing with each word. The couple nodded.

"Well, something like that at least." Clarke smiled at her best friends, "The ceremony will be traditionally Trikru so it's kind of different but the roles are basically the same..."

"Yo na gonna laik osir wichons ( _you'll be our person's of trust_ ), Reivon." Lexa added, her face had become impassive - something the all called her 'Heda Face' - but her voice was soft and the smile was clear there to anyone who knew her.

"Sha" Raven answered without a second thought.

"Oh my Gods, your trained Rae!" Clarke exclaimed playfully. All of them laughed at the tech woman's face.

"She did not," Raven mumbled.

The girls were at the Skai house (that's how they called Clarke, Octavia and Raven's house), passing time and waiting for Lincoln and Anya to go out for lunch as it was Clarke's day off and a Sunday. Lexa had basically moved in, something none of the girls had complained (except for some occasions, when they were particularly loud). They heard the door opening and two sets of footsteps coming in.

"Hey!" Lincoln greeted the four women as he entered the living room (the two other Woods had the keys to the house so they usually simply let themselves in).

"Awn, Lex! You told them before we got here? I wanted to see Rae's face!" Anya said as she saw the beaming expressions of Octavia and Raven.

"Told you, babe." Clarke smiled at her fiancé.

"We didn't say we will have four wichons ( _persons of trust_ )…" Anya and Lincoln were greeting their girlfriends when Lexa said that and their heads snapped up, looking at the brides.

"But I think they could have guessed…" Clarke countered with a smirk.

"What?" Anya asked.

"Well, for one we can choose as many as we want to…" Clarke began, still smirking.

"And we do agree that those four people are really important for us." Lexa followed.

"But really, we don't know if they want to…" Clarke mused.

"You-you," Anya took a deep breath, she was clearly on the verge of crying, "Heda-"

"Onya, you might not be my sister in blood but you are my sis. Just like Linkon is my bro. You know that."

No one said a word for a few seconds, the three Woods trying to get a reign on their emotions. "It is a great honor, Heda. Mochof." Anya walked to Lexa, her face serious but her eyes were shining. She held Lexa's forearm, locking eyes with her. The exchange was quick as they moved to a hug, but the tradition in that gesture wasn't lost. Clarke knew enough about the culture to know it was a sign of respect, actually, she knew a lot about the culture as she had been learning and listening about it since they became friends (since they knew each other, actually). Anya let go of Lexa after a few moments and moved closer to Clarke (taking her by surprise) and extended her arm to her offering her the same gesture she did with Lexa. Without hesitance, Clarke held her forearm and they locked eyes. "Monin gon oso seingeda (Welcome to our family), Wanheda." And she hugged Clarke. Lincoln followed Anya, thanking Lexa and welcoming Clarke.

"So, between me and Anya, who's gonna wear the dress?" Raven asked after the moment ended.

"Since it's a Trikru ceremony, I'd say none of us," Anya answered with a small smile.

"You two didn't explain any of the bonding traditions to them?" Anya and Lincoln shook their heads. "Well, I guess we can explain over lunch… We should go…"

They left the house and a few minutes later they were at their usual restaurant being led to their table. When they were all sat and had ordered their food, Raven and Octavia looked expectantly at Lexa and the other two Woods.

"I won't explain everything because I do think you should go through some surprise…" Lexa began explaining what she judged they should know. The two sky women nodded through everything.

"Bell is so going to freak when I tell him that we are in an ancient ceremony…" Octavia beamed. "He's such a nerd…"

"Who gives a damn about Bellamy? I'm freaking out! It's so cool!" Raven exclaimed.

"Nerd."

"Proudly" Raven beamed, "So we are supposed to use Trikru armor." The three Woods nodded. "As in we get to have one made for us." Another nod. "And for that, we have to go hunting."

"Yes, if you want to follow every costume of Trikru to be a gona ( _warrior_ )," Lexa said.

"That's so cool!" Octavia beamed.

Their food arrived as Raven and Octavia bombarded the three siblings with questions about their hunting trip. After answering all of them, they ate in silence (a comfortable one). At the end of lunch, Lexa and Clarke parted ways with the group as they planned on seeing their three possible choices of apartments to buy. They spent the afternoon seeing them (again because they had seen them once. They wanted their first house to be perfect) and ended up sitting on a dining restaurant going through their notes about each of them.

"So I think we have a common favorite." Clarke smiled.

"Yep, we do have. This is it then?"

"I do think it's perfect."

"Me too" It was a penthouse with a big balcony (it had a pool) and four bedrooms (two suites - one of them in an upper floor). "I'll call the realtor then…"

When Lexa ended the call, they smiled at each other widely. Lexa's phone pinged half an hour later.

> _From Realtor: 'The owner just called. Congratulations! You got the penthouse! Can we meet tomorrow to go through the paperwork? It'll be quick.'_
> 
> _To Realtor: 'Sure, Clarke will be on call the whole day, can we meet there?'_
> 
> _From Realtor: 'Yes, see you then.'_

The two women locked eyes and beamed.

"We just bought our first house…" Clarke whispered…

"Yeah, we did!" And Lexa pulled the blonde into a kiss.

The three next months went on smoothly, the wedding planning didn't make them go mad (probably because they hired a planner and were very happy with her work) and they spent every possible moment together even if they were simply too tired to do anything and just laid next to each other. They chose each furniture that would go into the penthouse, so it was a perfect portrait of them as a couple (thank the gods they had similar taste), but they wouldn't move in until after the honeymoon and the real moving would be taken care by their friends.

They got momentarily separated to get ready for the ceremony, they wouldn't see each other until it was time.

"Wow, Clarke! Your look great!" Octavia said as she finished strapping the armor to the blonde.

"Thanks, O…" Her eyes were full of unshed tears as she looked at herself at the mirror.

"You look happy…" Raven smiled at her. The three of them were on the verge of crying.

"I am happy, Rae." She moved so she was holding their hands. "Thanks."

"For what?" Octavia raised an eyebrow.

"For being in my life and for introducing me to Lexa." A tear fell, leaving a wet trail on her face. The rest followed freely. "Thank Gods I don't have to worry about makeup…"

"We can't say the same," Octavia said as she and Raven tried to keep their eyes dry. "And you are welcome, we are happy you two got your heads out of your asses and go together. You are like soulmates or something…"

The door to the room they were opened, revealing a smiling Abby.

"Why are you three crying?" She asked worriedly.

"It's Clarkey's fault. But those are happy tears." Raven answered

"Yeah… We'll let you two talk, we need to get ready and find our dates…" Octavia said, grabbing Raven and pulling her out of the room.

"You look amazing, Clarke," Abby said with a smile. Clarke smiled back. "Your father would be proud of you, honey. He always said he was sure you would find a perfect match and marry them and that he would then give you this." Abby took a folded paper from her purse and offered it to Clarke, who by now had simply given up trying to control her tears.

"What is it?" She asked before unfolding it.

"Open it." Abby encouraged her with a smiled.

As Clarke unfolded the paper, her breath caught. "He did this? Dad drew this?"

Abby nodded. "He told me once what it is, but I've never seen it." Clarke moved to show the drawing. "No, I'll see them after the wedding. Jake dreamed with these. He said he saw an older version of you, holding the hand of someone he didn't know. He could tell you were very happy and that you had the drawings tattooed on your upper forearms. I think there are two there." Abby was crying, Clarke suddenly saw that her name was written on the paper she was looking and that there was indeed another paper behind the one she was looking at. She gasped as she saw the drawing. Holding both next to each other, she could see they were really similar, only differing on small details. Looking at her's closer, she saw a few symbols she could swear she had already seen. "The night Jake died at the hospital, he asked me to give you those right before you got married. And asked me to tell you he will always be with you."

"Thank you, mum." Clarke smiled in between tears.

"I'm happy you found each other. Now, I better go and you should finish getting ready the ceremony will begin soon, I think."

"Mum" Clarke called, after looking at the drawings once more. Abby looked back as she reached the door. "Can you call Indra and Anya, please?"

"Sure," Abby smiled softly. "I love you, honey."

"Love you too, mum."

Clarke didn't have to wait long until she heard a soft knock and the two Woods she requested entered the room with their makeup (their Trikru khol designs) looking slightly worried.

"You called, Klark?" Anya asked.

"Sha," Clarke got used to talking in trigedasleng, as she and the girls were trying to get fluent in the language. "Mum just gave me those. They are from my Dad… I was looking at them and I think I can see some symbols of your culture…" She said as she passed both drawings to Indra.

"Anya," the black woman looked at her niece quickly and back at Clarke. "Klark, those are indeed some of our symbols. They are the first Heda's symbols. Almost no one outside the Trikru knows them…"

"Mum didn't see them, she says dad asked her to give me when I was to get married and that he dreamed with those tattoos."

"The other symbols… I've seen them." Indra continued analyzing both drawings. "Some history books say there was a thirteenth clan but they were lost. I don't really know how they did, but there's no register of the clan after a certain moment. You said your father dreamed of them?" Clarke nodded, "Is it possible he has native ancestry?"

The blonde nodded again. "I think he said once his grandmother told him a story of his ancestors and told him he came from a powerful lineage of native Americans…. He didn't know anything about them as his parents dismissed the story and his grandmother didn't say anything else…"

"Your surname…"

"It's also his. Mum never changed back…"

"Is it possible?" Anya looked shocked, her eyebrows almost lost on her hairline.

"Apparently," Indra seemed just as surprised. "We will have to look into it in the future. But it is almost secure to say they are Sorakru descendants."

"That is something…" Clarke was awestruck.

"These are beautiful, Klark." Anya was looking at them closely.

"Mum said he dreamed these were tattoos on our upper forearms…"

"Some bondings ceremonies include tattooing… The most ancient ones do. The tradition became less common with time, only a few know it was part of it. But they were usually done a while later…" Indra offered.

"I'll talk to Leksa later then." Clarke smiled, the discovery of her possible ancestry brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you."

Anya and Indra left the room smiling. "I guess we were on point by calling them Skai girls…" She heard Anya say with a chuckle.

A few minutes later, her mother was back. "It's time, honey."

Clarke beamed. "Let's go then!"

The room she was getting ready was at one side of the hall they were having the ceremony, Lexa's was on the other. Clarke was standing in front of the entry she was supposed to go through, one of the planner's assistants was near her along with two women who would open the doors at the assistant's command. Clarke saw her nod at the women and they opened the doors. She was greeted by Lexa's eyes on the other side of the hall. They were supposed to walk to the altar by themselves as they were walking to the bonding as free people on their own will. Clarke could feel everyone's eyes on her but she was completely incapable of looking away from Lexa. As if it was choreographed, they gasped, taking in each other's outfits. They hadn't seen them until now. Lexa and Clarke were wearing black armors, very similar. According to the traditional custom, the pelt of the animal she had managed to hunt would be added to Lexa's armor and the same would be done with the one Lexa caught. To her surprise (and everyone's, actually), she managed to catch a jaguar. Lexa also caught one (not really a surprise, honestly). They hunted in a sanctuary where only the twelve clans were allowed to hunt and only for their ceremonies. The pelt, as far as Clarke was able to see on her own armor, was used to protect their bodies from being hurt where the armor had its harder parts. Lexa wore a red stash symbol of her status as Heda while Clarke wore only her armor. The blonde looked at Lexa from head to toes, she looked hot (the brunette thought the exact same thing about Clarke). Their hair was in intricate braids, the design was a symbol of status too. The braids were the only signal that Clarke was Wanheda. With a deep breath, the began walking towards each other. Only then they tuned in the rest of the hall (and only for a second), there were three drums being played, marking their walking rhythm, and everyone's eyes traveled from one to the other. The flashes went off, registering their walk and then the moment they met.

"You look amazing, Klark." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"You too, Leksa." Clarke never really called her Heda.

The celebrant (one of the elderly matriarchs of Trikru - as there were other families besides the Woods) began the ceremony with a smile. The respect for the elder woman was clear in Lexa's eyes. After a short speech from the matriarch, she asked them to hold each other left forearms and began loosely tying them together with a braided ribbon cord (they had braided it together the night before) and blessed their union while doing this, her words were being said in trigedasleng and Anya was translating them to the guests that didn't speak the ancient language. When Clarke looked around, she saw her mother crying with a smile on her lips, holding Kane's hand tightly. The blonde's attention was brought back by a light squeeze on her forearm, she locked eyes with Lexa and smiled. The matriarch tied two knots and with the third, she said: "Hofli keryon bles bilaik konwon kom chilnes en hod in feva ( _May the spirit bless your union with peace and love forever_ )." Then it was time for their vows. Lexa and Clarke reached for the pieces of paper where they had written them.

The brunette smiled. "Klark, being here with you have been my dream ever since I got to know you nine years ago. Anya and Linc are proof of it. I thank the keryon for putting you in my life. But really, you transformed my life as soon as you entered it, destroying every and any protective barrier I ever built to protect me. Only you know me wholly, only you are able to understand me without a second thought. I don't have much to promise you, you know I'd move worlds for you, to make you happy. You are the most important thing to me, you are my world. Today our souls are being united. I can only hope to find you in all my lives because you complete me in a way only you could. I promise to love and cherish you. I promise to always be the nerd only you can get me to be every once in a while. I promise you my life and my destiny. Ai vou gon tret bilaik gaf in as ai gada in en bilaik lif as Ain ( _I vow to treat your needs as my own and your life as mine_ )."

Clarke was in tears, Lexa too. Lexa began crying right at the beginning, Clarke at the moment after the brunette said she knew her. The blonde was doubting her ability to talk but began her own vows with a deep breath. "Leksa, I might have to say I've been into you ever since the moment we met and yes, O and Rae are proof of it. It might have taken too long for us to finally get together, but I do believe we have been walking towards this altar ever since the moment we locked eyes for the first time. You helped me grow up, you saw me be able to walk on my own as an adult for the first time. I'm never afraid when you are with me, you help me be a better person without trying. Being here is the best decision I could have ever made. You are my everything, you are my world. I hope we will always find each other in our lives because life without you is dull. I promise to be beside you forever, I promise I'll always share my world with you. Ai vou gon tret bilaik gaf in as ai gada in en bilaik lif as Ain ( _I vow to treat your needs as my own and your life as mine_ )." The last part was the phrase they had to say. The whole hall was in tears even the matriarch who was guiding the ceremony. The elder woman made a gesture to Indra, who got up and approached them with a bowl.

"The khol painting is a way to show the world they are united and will help each other face their battles." The matriarch explained to the guests, the Trikru already understood that part. She took the small bowl from Indra and offered it for Lexa to hold. Lexa held out the khol bowl so Clarke could paint the design on her face, she had trained doing it with her right hand since she was left-handed. It was the design Lexa always draw on her face on formal ceremonies. When she was satisfied, she smiled and cleaned her hand the best she could with only one hand and the cloth Indra offered. She took the bowl in her hands and offered it to Lexa. She had no idea of her design, Lexa persuaded her to let it be a surprise. Unlike Clarke, the brunette used a brush to help her doing the design, not all of it only a few details. When Lexa lowered the brush, she smiled at her. Clarke could see how the smile reached her eyes. The brunette murmured something in Indra's ear and she nodded, a minute later she came back with a small mirror.

"As I promised, your first surprise." Lexa murmured as she turned the mirror to Clarke so she could see the design. The blonde gasped. It was pretty simple - a thick line under her eyes that ended near her nose, above it, a thin line that came from her hairline to the eyes and a medium one above that one going from the hairline to her eyelids.

"Thank you, Leksa."

Indra went back to her spot and the ceremony followed. The matriarch made them feed each other with bread (one they made from scratch earlier), honey, salt, and lemon to symbolize every aspect of their lives. Then Anya, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln said a few blessing words - Raven didn't joke around (Anya made her promise she wouldn't and said she could joke all she wanted at the toast during the party), the matriarch released them from the chord that tied them together (not really untying the knot, only helping them out of it - the knot was a physical representation of their bond) and the ceremony was over. In another act unknown to Clarke, before anyone got up, Lexa looked at Anya and her sister practically produced something blue from her armor (only then Clarke noticed she had something similar to a bag with her) and gave it to Lexa.

Holding it with both hands, Lexa turned to the guests. "Those from Trikru know the ceremony has already reached its end. What is happening now is actually unheard of, but as we all know it is the first time we have someone earning the title of Wanheda. For those who don't belong to the Trikru and don't know our ways, the title I hold is passed from mother to daughter in my family and the red stash is a symbol of it. While I am the commander of our clan, I still own respect for the elders - our matriarchs, such as Adah who attended the ceremony. After talking to them, I came to the conclusion that Klark should have received this a long time ago but I'm honored to be able to do this now that she is my wife." Lexa smiled at the blonde, who was absolutely confused. "She obviously didn't know about this. Thanks, O, and Rae for not saying a word." She smiled at them and unfolded the blue fabric. "Klark Griffin, I, Leksa kom Trikru - Heda, formally recognize your status as Wanheda and give you this stash as a symbol of it." Every single guest in the hall applauded. "And may this and our bonding be a clear sign that we rule together and not one above the other." Lexa moved behind Clarke and secured the fabric on a hidden (until then) piece of pelt designed for it. The brunette held her hand and kissed it before whispering "Ai hod yu in." which was answered by the same words and tight hug.

While the guests filled out of the hall, Clarke and Lexa smiled at each other. They would be greeted and congratulated at the after party. With another kiss, the parted ways again (the two other skai girls had insisted that they should do it as to get the wow impact at the party too). Clarke entered the room again and was quickly attacked by the three women who were waiting for her.

"Congratulations, Honey!" "Go, Clexa!" "It was beautiful, Clarke…" Abby, Raven, and Octavia said at the same time.

"Thanks, guys… Now, can you help me get out of these? I really want to be with my wife as soon as possible…" Clarke beamed as she said 'wife' and then couldn't stop smiling.

Clarke left the room about half an hour later, ready for the party. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress and black heels, she and Lexa had come to the agreement that they would leave the khol on. The first thing she saw as she reached the party space was Lexa. The brunette was wearing a tailored tuxedo without a tie, the tissue on her pocket was the same exact color of her dress, she was absolutely hot and Clarke's mouth got dry as soon as she looked at her. Not that it didn't occur to her every time she looked at the brunette. Lexa seemed focused on the conversation she was having with Indra and her cousins so Clarke took the opportunity to approach the brunette without her knowing.

"You know, this outfit of yours makes me want to rip all your clothes right here and have my way with you," Clarke said as she held the brunette from behind and kissed the skin under her ear. She felt the subtle gasp from Lexa and how the brunette relaxed at her touch. "You look absolutely amazing in this tux."

The brunette turned and looked at her. "You look incredible yourself, Klark," Lexa said with a smile. "But I do think this dress would look better on my bedroom's floor." She added in a whisper and kissed Clarke full on the lips. "But as much as I want to abduct you right now and keep you in my bed for the rest of our lives, we still have a party to enjoy and dreadful toasts to listen to…" She smiled and made a sign to the planner, the woman instructed everyone to take their places at the tables, as soon as everyone had found their place, she gave a mic to Lexa, who thanked everyone's presence and ordered the buffet to start. Only a couple of minutes after, they heard the distinct noise of silverware shocking against a glass. Everyone went silent and looked towards their table. Clarke expected it to be Raven but Indra was the one standing.

"I first welcomed my niece under my roof when she was ten, I've seen her grow into the woman she is now. Her mother was my sister and although she is my niece legally, I consider her my daughter. I'm really happy you found your soulmate, Leksa. May the keryon bless you two. Your mother gave me something and instructed me to give it to you after your wedding, here it is." Indra gave them a small pouch and one of her rare smiles. They gasped as they retrieved its content, two wedding bands. "It was forged by your grandmother and grandfather as a gift to your parents on their wedding. I'm sure their souls bless your bonding and your happiness." As they tried the bands, they fit perfectly. "I had them adjusted," Indra added quietly.

As the older Woods sat, Abby stood, smiling at them. "Clarke's father always believed she would find her soulmate and that she would be as happy as one can be. I'm really ecstatic to see how right he was. You complete each other and bring the best of each other out. Congratulations, may you have all the blessings you ever need." Abby sat and a short silence took the room.

"Well, now we can begin the funny and embarrassing speeches, right?" A cheer could be heard. Their four friends were standing but the one to speak was Anya. "I've known Leksa ever since she was born - and I might have to say she was quite annoying as a baby. And a child. And a teen… Well, she was annoying." Anya began. "When she went to live with me and my parents, she was just a little kid, mourning her parents. You see, we, at Trikru, tend to be familiar with death very early in our lives. Lexa was five when she lost her parents and was ten when she lost her second parenting figures. And then we were both kids mourning heir parents. I was thirteen when my parents died and we were brought to Indra's house. Our second favorite place on earth. And I guess I'm done talking about death. What I want to say is that I consider Lexa my sister, and I'm happy that I'm able to say I saw her grow up both as a person and as a leader. I'm really happy she found someone to make her company on the journey that is our lives. Ok, that was definitely not funny nor embarrassing… Well, when Lexa first met our beautiful blonde over here, she was, as we like to call, a gay mess. Linc and I saw how she struggled to say one intelligent phrase to Clarke. That, my friends only got better almost a year later. Lexa got introduced to Clarke when Linc and I invited Rae and O out for some drinks after a hard training day at the academy. From the second she saw Clarke at the table, she was basically incapable of saying even hi."

"Well, can you blame me?" Lexa interrupted her and motioned to Clarke.

"I guess… I'm glad you had the courage to ask her out."

"Me too" Lexa smiled.

"I won't repeat Anya's heartfelt speech, now you know how the three of us got stuck with each other." Lincoln began, knowing the two younger women wanted to talk last. Everyone laughed. "I'm really glad I got to grow up with such strong women, they molded me with my mother" he motioned to Indra, "I remember a day I was leaving school, I was really upset some older boy had stolen my football and it was one I had been wanting for quite a while. Lexa saw how sad I was and made me tell her what had happened. She then walked towards the older boy and politely asked for the ball back. We were at least two years younger than that boy, you see? He just laughed at us. Lexa took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. Her face was stoic in a way only hers can be. A second later, the boy looked terrified and quickly gave her the ball. You think she's terrifying now, imagine looking at that face in a ten-year-old girl. The next day there was a rumor around school saying she almost snapped the guy's forearm for him to give her the ball."

"That guy was a jerk." Lexa smiled at the memory.

"An dated him" Lincoln added.

"See? A jerk." Lexa smirked.

"OI! I'm dating her!"

"And I stand my case." Lexa laughed along with everyone while Raven rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's my turn!" Octavia smiled after the laughter died. "Clarke and I met at school, at pre-school, to be honest. I was isolating myself according to toddler Clarke. Bell and I were on the system really early in our lives and I wasn't really good at talking to people. She forced me into being friends with her, to be honest. Thank you for that Clarkey!" She beamed at her friend. "Since then we were almost glued together. We paired with each other at every single school project and I practically lived at her house. Later Rae came into our lives," she looked at the other girl as if asking for permission and after receiving a small nod, she continued, "she was put in the system because her mother was alcoholic and never really took care of her. She was a year behind at school so when she was transferred from another community center, she was put in our class at the Ark school. We became fast friends and were inseparable over the years. Well, after college, Rae and I joined the police academy and Clarkey went to med school. After we forced her to go out with us for the first time after her second year began, she got to know Lexa. We spent the next week answering her questions about her as she was our instructor in some classes. And spent the next few years hearing how much she liked her. I think I talk for both, Rae and I when I thank you for asking her out…" She added to Lexa.

"Nah, she just called me a jerk." Raven dismissed, making everyone laugh.

"Well, I repeat what Rae said when we first knew they had gotten together: Fucking finally!" She laughed.

"It took an eternity for them to be together, honestly," Raven smirked. "But the first time the went out, like a date really, they were so obviously a nerve wreck that we had to help them to get ready. They both wanted so much the date to be perfect that I think they forgot the need to be there for it to happen. We exchanged messages with Anya and Lincoln the whole time but when Lexa found out about the messages she flipped and we had to make Clarke call her in order for her to calm down and not kill those nerds." Every one laughed. "Well, they saw the videos and photos we sent each other of them desperately trying to choose an outfit. Clarke managed to calm Heda down in a matter of seconds. When Lexa went to our's to get Clarkey, I swear the stared at each other for half an hour. With the same lovey-dovey heart eyes, they still do and I really hope they keep doing it because really commander heart eyes is a genius nickname." With that, Raven raised her glass and everyone followed her in the toast.

While they had dinner (it was served right after the toasts ended), Clarke remembered to show Lexa Jake's drawings. She explained to her after showing them, while Lexa studied the drawings curiously.

"I actually studied our traditions more profoundly than Indra as I had to know almost everything there is to know about it, being Heda. The tattoo custom came from Sorakru, the brother of one of the firsts Hedas married a man from there and the current Heda decided to follow the other clan's tradition."

"Really?"

"Yeah… The Sorakru vanished because the leader moved them to the South when they were almost exterminated by other Kru, Azgeda if I'm not mistaken, and since then no one heard about them. But we might be able to track your family line and reach them… But really, for me, this drawing is the only proof I need. And It would be an honor for me to awake your Kru tradition with you." Lexa smiled. "When do you want to do it? We could go to a tattoo artist tomorrow since we are only supposed to fly to the honeymoon the day after…"

"That would be really perfect! Thank you!" Clarke beamed.

"My pleasure and honor. I've never met your father but I love him for raising you. It will be an honor to have his vision on my skin."

"Heda, I took the liberty of scheduling sessions for you at the Grounders studio tomorrow." Indra chimed in.

"Thank you, Indra."

Shortly after the dinner, the couple was invited to make their first dance as a couple. After dancing to their song (one elected with a lot of thought as they had several), it was announced that Heda had a surprise and Lexa guided Clarke to stand near her best friends then joined her's. When the first accord played, Clarke's jaw dropped. As Hayley Kiyoko's voice singing 'Feelings' came through the speakers, Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln danced as one, the fluidity of their movements made Clarke almost believe they had been dancing to this song since their birth. When the music transitioned to Halsey's 'Bad at Love', the trio reached them and led them to the chairs that were placed in the middle of the dance floor. The mashup was perfectly done. Yet another music was mixed with it, one of Clarke's favorite to dance to, 'Body Say' of Demi Lovato. The trio gave their respective lovers a lap dance while the guests clapped and screamed. As the music ended, Lexa took the acoustic guitar that was handled by Artigas and began playing it as the two other Woods took two mics. Clarke's jaw dropped even more when she identified the music. Anya and Lincoln alternated singing. Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes as she played 'Honey' by Kehlani and she got the idea that this last music wasn't for her and smirked. The blonde got up and began harmonizing with Anya and Lincoln and snapped her fingers when the music demanded. Octavia and Raven eyed her curiously. As the music neared the end, Clarke nodded to Anya, who gave her the mic she as holding and Lincoln, who simply laid his on the floor. And the blonde finished the last three lines of the music with Lexa harmonizing.

"Is it love all we need? Is it love? To be the same prophesy? Is it love? Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, is it love?" She sang. "Love, do-do-do-do-do…" They ended the music as Anya and Lincoln kneeled in front of their girlfriends. Beaming, Clarke marched to them and handled the mics she was holding.

"So, we asked you out for the first time together." Anya began.

"And we have been planning to ask you for a while now. Since Lex asked first, we decided to do it this way." Lincoln followed. They had rehearsed the lines quite a few times.

Lincoln nodded to Anya, she lowered the mic and reached her pocket. "Raven Reyes, for the whole time I've known you, you have filled my life with joy. You make me want to be a better woman and I can't imagine my life without you. So, Reivon kom Skaikru en Sorakru, na Yu mere ai ( _will you marry me_ )?" She asked as she opened the small box, revealing the engagement ring. Raven nodded tearing up and hugged "Sha." She whispered and Anya slipped the ring on her finger. After kissing, their attention turned to the other couple.

"Thank the Gods, we almost lost the moment here…" Everyone laughed and Lincoln earned a soft slap on his shoulder from Octavia. "O, ever since that first time I saw you win that fight against that other guy at the police academy, I wanted to ask you out. And obviously, it took me almost a year for me to gather the courage to do so… Ever since I got to know you, I've been yours, this is just me wanting to make it official. Okteivia kom Skaikru en Sorakru, na Yu mere ai ( _will you marry me_ )?" Octavia nodded, beaming and allowed Lincoln to slip the ring on her finger. The crowd clapped and Clarke hugged her friends.

"Did you know?" Octavia asked.

"No." Clarke smiled.

"But-" Raven began.

"Rae, this song is one of our favorite as a group. And since Lex wasn't singing, I got the idea it was for you. And the end was improv." Clarke beamed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Aren't you mad? We kind of stole your spotlight…"

"Of course not! You are my best friends, I'm really happy for you two. Besides, it kind of means Lex and I can sneak out earlier…" Clarke giggled her eyebrows. The dancing floor was now open for everyone as the DJ assumed the booth. Lexa and Clarke dance a bit but soon they said goodnight to their families and left to their hotel room (a gift from their wichons).

As soon as they reached the door, Lexa took Clarke into her arms and made it a point to carry her into the room (bridal style), only letting go of her when they reached the large bed. The doctor might have squealed a bit.

"It's not our house, baby… You didn't have to."

"I really did. The floor had enough of you already…" The brunette smirked as Clarke laughed.

As the laughter subdued, the blonde took her wife in. Taking her time, watching each and every curve of her body, she took the jacket off of her smiling at how beautiful the brunette was. The shirt had the two upper buttons open and Clarke slowly unbuttoned the rest of it then she slide the fabric from Lexa's upper body making sure to rank her short nails on the recently revealed skin. As it touched the floor, Clarke got up and kissed her wife deeply one of her hands reaching around her to snap her bra open, the other squeezing her butt and effectively bringing her closer. A soft moan escaped Lexa's mouth. The brunette's mouth left Clarke's and attached itself to her neck as she slowly opened the dress' zipper, making the blonde moan as her teeth scratched her pulse point. The dress was kept in place by Lexa's body as they pressed into each other starving for the other's touch. Clarke reached down and opened the trousers' button and zipper, separating their bodies briefly. They took their time to admire each other. The brunette took a step forward, softly pushing Clarke into the bed. Her hand mingled with golden braids as their tongues fought for control (not that either needed to have it) and she eased the blonde into the bed. Clarke pulled Lexa with her until her head touched the pillows and broke their kiss to smile up at her, her hand cupping the cop's face and her thumb caressing her cheekbone. They didn't need words now, all their feelings and everything they could possibly need to say was clear in their eyes. Lexa smiled and kissed her again, the hand that wasn't keeping her up reached down the blonde's body and grabbed the back of her thigh. They kissed deeply and calmly, the lust wasn't lost to any of them but they both wanted to savor the moment. Clarke rolled them over so she was straddling Lexa's hips and her lips abandoned her mouth in favor of her neck. The blonde ravished her neck as the cop gasped and moaned, her hands on Clarke's thighs. As lips ranked down and finally attached to the soft skin of Lexa's left breast, a loud moan echoed in the room and Clarke roughly grounded her center into the brunette's abs. Leaving wet kisses as a trail, the blonde moved to take her right breast into her mouth, smirking as one of Lexa's hands moved to hold her head in place and her back arched up. Clarke moved so she was in between her wife's legs and slowly resumed her way down her body when she thought both her breasts had enough attention. She kissed down Lexa's defined belly, stopping at the hem of the lace boyshorts she was wearing, earning a whine from the woman underneath her. Clarke reached up and lightly caressed the other woman's nipples with her thumbs then brought her hands back down, scratching her stomach in the way she knew would drive her crazy. She slowly took off the last garment covering her wife's body and sent it flying across the room. Placing a kiss on Lexa's hipbone, she leaned down and took her throbbing center into her mouth. She heard a loud gasp and immediately one of Lexa's hands came to rest on her head, looking up, she locked eyes with her and saw the woman's other hand grip the sheets tightly. Her grip on the brunette's hips tightened as Lexa began to buckle and tremble, noticing how close she was, Clarke reached for one of her breasts while doubling her attention on her clit. It didn't take long until she had Lexa panting, moaning and screaming her name as she came. After a couple of deep breathes, Lexa had Clarke on her back and made sure she had the best orgasm she had ever had (just like the one she just had). They kept taking turns until they were both too tired to move and simply cuddled into each other and slept.

Their breakfast was room-serviced and, except for Lexa getting up to get the food, the newlyweds stayed in bed until it was time to get lunch and head to the tattoo studio. They would stay there another night so they simply took a shower and left (leaving a 'do not disturb' sign at the door).

"So, light lunch?" Lexa smiled at her wife as they walked down the hotel hall.

"Yeah, we could have it here and then head to the studio…" They strode to the hotel's restaurant. "Lex?" Clarke began as they sat at a table. The brunette looked at her over the menu. "How did you know I would understand that that last music was An and Linc's proposal?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't. I just hoped you would, actually. I couldn't tell you about it because it would spoil the previous surprise…" Lexa smiled. "I hope it didn't bother you…"

"Of course not. It was beautiful." The blonde grinned. "And I didn't know you danced so well…"

"I don't. Neither of us, actually. We took dance classes and we took ages to get the choreography down…" She chuckled. "We had some of the classes and our struggles recorded so you three will be able to see us being clumsy…"

"I'd like that very much." Clarke grinned. "Thank you, baby. It was perfect."

"Well, I had to make it up to the proposal…"

"You took too long to do it, Lex. I just happened to go through it before you did."

"I had your ring with me every single moment we were together. I was about to pop the question…" Lexa pouted.

"So was I. Stop complaining, I know you loved it." Clarke beamed.

After ordering, they talked happily, making plans for the month they would have to go around Europe for their honeymoon trip (a gift from Indra and Abby). As they finished, they went out in a short walk before taking a cab to the tattoo studio. Arriving there, they were greeted by Maya (Lexa's tattoo artist).

"Hey! How are you? The ceremony was beautiful! Congratulations, I didn't get the chance to talk to you at the party…" Maya wasn't Trikru but was currently involved with one and enjoyed learning about other cultures. "I called Monroe to help me." She introduced the other artist that was standing beside her. "Kendry said you were coming and that Indra requested two artists, she prepared upstair for you too as the studio is quite busy today…"

"I'll make sure to thank her for that…" Lexa smiled, Kendry was the owner of the establishment and a Trishanakru member. There was some kind of alliance between the clans - most of them - that Lexa had managed to come up with (previously, the clans weren't exactly amicable) so she was currently the highest authority among the clans.

"I hope you enjoyed the party yesterday…" Clarke said both women nodded and smiled.

"It was fantastic. Everything…" Monroe beamed. "Should we get going? We need the drawings, Ken said you already have them?"

"Yes, Klark's father draw it. Her mother gave them to her right before the ceremony…" Lexa said as Clarke handled the sheets of paper to the artists.

"They are beautiful. Where do you want them?" Maya asked after analyzing the drawings.

"On our forearms." Clarke provided. "Mine on my left-"

"And mine on my right. Our dominant sides…" Lexa completed, smiling. The two artists nodded and excused themselves to prepare the drawings and their stations. Clarke sighed as the brunette hugged her and kissed the side of her head. Four hours later, they left they left the studio, Clarke had decided she wanted another tattoo and left the place with a drawing that represented both her mother and father (she decided she would drag Octavia and Raven there after the honeymoon to get one with them).

"I really think they exaggerated," Clarke mumbled as the couple walked to the first-class boarding area.

"They both insisted on it, niron (love)."

"I know, mum said she wanted us to be comfortable…" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Well, they certainly got the comfort down," Lexa said as they entered the area. Clarke simply nodded.

The flight took about ten hours and by the end of them, both were silently thanking the older women. Once again, Lexa carried Clarke through the door of their room. Clarke laughed and asked if she was training for the day they came back home and the brunette simply shrugged.

"This view is beautiful!" Clarke said as she entered the balcony.

"I do think mine is quite better," Lexa said, looking at her wife.

"When did you become so smooth, again?"

"I really have no idea." The brunette approached Clarke and held her close, looking at the view over her shoulder. "It's beautiful indeed"

"Thank you," Clarke said, seriously after turning around to look at Lexa.

"What for?"

"For saying yes"

"Klark, you were kneeling in your room, surrounded by red and white roses and like a gazillion candles. I stood no chance, ai niron." Lexa smiled sweetly at her wife and held her close. "Besides, you are the love of my life. My soulmate."

"Yu laik kom ai tombom dezier ( _You're my heart's desire_ )," Clarke said in a whisper against Lexa's lips.


End file.
